Road to Redemption
by heathergirl84
Summary: Two people looking for redemption, one will find it in her fellow traveler. But will they be able to pursue it together or does the raod split? Faith and OC
1. Chapter 1

Angel comes down the elevator, opening the door, a betten and battered Faith with him

Angel comes down the elevator, opening the door, a beaten and battered Faith with him. He motions her inside the apartment, "Here we go."

Alexis watches from the bedroom door off to the side as Angel ushers the young brunette inside the apartment. She steps more clearly into their line of sight and Faith tenses. Alexis can see the wild look in her eyes and looks to Angel for an answer to the silent question.

"Faith this is Alexis she's staying here too." Angel says, "Alexis, this is Faith."

"As in trying to kill you Faith?" the younger brown haired girl asks amazement in her voice, "As in kidnapped Wesley, Faith?"

"Alexis," Angel's voice is warning, "Faith wants redemption."

Alexis laughs a little, "You really will bring anybody here huh?" she shakes her head, and moves closer. "I'm not going to hurt you okay?" she says quietly she reaches out and takes Faith's bag from Angel, "I'll help her settle into my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No," Faith shakes her head, "You can't."

"I have before," Alexis reaches out her free hand and moves Faith's hair, "Either way we need to clean those cuts. And get you out of those clothes, they're soaked."

Faith doesn't answer but shrinks back from Alexis touch. Alexis pulls her hand back and gently leads Faith toward the bedroom.

"I have clothes that will fit, let me get them and get the first aid kit." Alexis says leaving Faith setting on the edge of the bed.

"Is she okay?" Angel asks.

"She's pretty beaten up Angel, but I think that she'll be okay." She pauses, "Physically at least. What happened?"

"She begged me to kill her," Angel says, "Are you going to be okay dealing with her?"

"I'll be fine," Alexis waves away his worry. "I'm need the first aid kid, and then I'm going to let her lay down."

"She's unstable," Angel says not moving, "And could be dangerous."

"Trust me I understand that Angel." Alexis looks him in the eyes, "I know a thing or two about dangerous remember?"

Angel nods and sighs a little. ""Just be careful."

"Always," Alexis says, grabbing the first aid kit and heading back into the room. "My name is Alexis," She says bending down in front of Faith, "This will sting a little." Faith pulls back, "But I won't hurt you on purpose okay? I'm going to tell you everything before I do it." She watches Faith for a long moment, "I'm going to clean the cut on your forehead first."

Slowly and telling Faith every move she's going to make she cleans the wounds. She then helps Faith get undressed and into some of her clothes. Faith finally is tucked under the covers of Alexis's bed, and Alexis sets down next to her.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep, okay?" She asks softly. The brunette nods her head a little, but her eyes are wide open. Gently Alexis runs her hand through the mess that is Faith's brunette hair. She begins to sing softly, and sees Faith's eyes getting heavy.

Finally Faith is asleep and Alexis gets up and leaves the room, leaving the door cracked a little.

Angel stands up, "How is she?"

"She's sleeping," Alexis says, "As to how she is, I couldn't honestly say." She runs a hand through her brown hair, "So tell me this story."

Angel sighs, "Faith is a slayer, but she accidentally stabbed a man. We tried to reform her, but she didn't want it. Then Wesley sent in goons and we lost her. Buffy ended up stabbing her and she was in a coma for eight months and when she woke up…."

"She came to LA and got hired to kill you. That's the basic version right?" Alexis asks and get up, "Something to drink?"

"Sure," Angel says. "Are you okay with her being here?"

Alexis comes back holding a cup of blood and a coke. "If she's looking for an easy out this isn't it Angel. But if she truly wants redemption then I'm all for it. She just has to understand it's not easy to win."

The two fall into a comfortable silence that stretches well into the night. Alexis having dozed off at some point, and Angel watching over his charges. Remembering the many sleepless nights and days he'd spent trying to help Alexis in her year with him. Nobody ever said redemption was easy to win either.

Hearing stirring coming from Alexis's room, Angel looks over. Faith is standing arms wrapped around herself looking at him.

"Faith?" He says softly slowly rising to his feet.

"I uh," Faith pauses, "I musta fella sleep."

"That's okay," Angel says never raising his voice, "Did you sleep well?"

Faith runs a hand through her brunette hair, "I guess so…." She looks back at Alexis curled up in the chair, "I didn't mean to take her bed."

Angel glances back at Alexis and laughs a little, "Took nearly three months to get to sleep anywhere but that chair."

Faith looks up at him in silent question, but he doesn't answer. "Are you hungry?"

Faith seems to debate telling him with her self. She was hungry, starving in fact, but that was a weakness and she's pretty sure she's showed a lot of that lately.

"She's starving Angel," A gentle voice says behind them, Alexis stretches in the chair a huge satisfied smile on her face, "MMM, so am I matter of fact. Whatcha say I cook us something Faith?"

"Yeah," Faith nods, "that'd be okay I guess…."

Alexis gets out of the chair, and heads toward the kitchen. Angel following, "Just make sure you keep it light."

"French toast it is," Alexis says, looking over her shoulder at Faith, "I won't bite, well at least not today."

Faith frowns, as Angel sends Alexis a warning look. Alexis shrugs and turns back to her French toast going silent.

"Will the two of you be okay if I take a shower?" Angel asks.

"We'll be fine." Alexis says rolling her eyes, "I'm sure she'll tie me down if I get out of control."

"Not funny," Angel growls at her.

"Well," Alexis turns toward him, "I must say your since of humor is not that great this morning. But please, go shower, because Faith and I will be fine. I want to talk to her anyways. There's a few things we need to work out."

"Like?" Angel asks.

"Like girl stuff that you need not know about it, now head to the shower." Alexis says and Angel resigns to not knowing, heading toward the shower.

Ounce Angel is out of earshot, with the water running Alexis finishes breakfast and sets a plate down in front of Faith. "I'm running to the store today, we're almost out of a lot of things, and I need to call into work I guess. But anyways, is there anything you need?"

"No."

"I thought I'd pick you up a couple outfits, do you have any preference?" Alexis watches Faith carefully.

"You don't have to."

"So I thought purple pigs would fly off the rooftop, wanna come watch?"

"No."

Alexis laughs and shakes her head. "Faith, okay you have to tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I can't help unless you do, and there's things you'll need."

Faith looks up at Alexis, "I uh…why are you here?"

Alexis frowns and looks down at her plate, "You could say I'm looking for redemption as well. Only I guess I might have found a little of it."

"Look, I don't think I'm looking for redemption, I mean I don't think I can get it. I'm a murderer and everywhere I keep seeing blood, and hearing B yelling 'No!'." Faith says picking at her breakfast.

"The darkness if a funny thing," Alexis says quietly, "You think maybe you can just touch it a little. Cause it looks so cool, but before you know it all you can see is the darkness. And at first it's really scary, but then you learn to love it. Then it's hard to give it up." She pauses for a moment still not looking at Faith, "It's like this, you're going to see the blood, you're going to have nightmares, you're going hurt, physically hurt. There's gonna be a period that you want to die. But you can step out of the darkness, you have. That's what hurts so much. And if you didn't care, you wouldn't have begged Angel to kill you. So you are looking for redemption."

Faith watches Alexis for a moment turning her attention back to her breakfast. Silence falls between them, both girls lost in their own thoughts. Finally breakfast is finished and Alexis gets up to put the plates in the sink, but Faith beats her to it. She moves to the kitchen and places them in there, she's just set them down when she hears something.

Angel walks out of his bedroom now fully dressed, as Alexis moves toward the bathroom, but both stop short frowning. Alexis looks around but doesn't see anything. One look at the kitchen says Faith has heard it too, because she's tense. Alexis and Angel instinctively move toward the Dark Slayer. But before they get there a demon falls from the ceiling.

Faith fights back, Alexis, who's closer, rushes in and pulls the demon off Faith throwing it into the living room. She begins hand to well…something with it, but it knocks her down. Faith grabs a knife and slices at the demon. Angel gets there just as Faith is stabbing the demon, and pulls her off it. Alexis groans and stands up.

Faith looks down at her hands, which are covered in blood. Angel takes the knife gently, and ushers Faith over to the couch, hugging the crying girl to him.

"I….There's….." Faith stumbles, Angel gently rocks and makes shhing noises at the distraught slayer. Alexis bends down her hands on Faith's knee.

There's foot steps on the stairs and Alexis and Angel look toward them, seeing a curly blonde standing there.

"So this is what you do?" She asks, "You coddle murders?"

"Buffy," Angel says, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Looks a whole hell of a lot like you're hugging a wanted murderer." Buffy says crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Angel moves away from Faith and closer to Buffy.

"I came to see if you were okay, Giles said he talked to you." Buffy says putting her hands on her hips.

Alexis watches from her place, growling lowly. Every muscle in her body is tense, and it's upsetting Faith even more.

Faith stands up, "B…"

"You apologize to me and I will beat you to death, do you hear me?" Buffy growls out.

"Go ahead," Faith whispers.

Alexis steps in front of Faith, growling.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Buffy asks looking over Alexis, "And who is she?"

"She's a friend," Angel says, "Alexis, take Faith into the bedroom."

Alexis growls louder, and stairs Angel down.

"NOW!" He yells, "Get your head back and do what I say."

That seems to pull her out of whatever she's in and she gently takes Faith by the arm, and without another word they move toward the bedroom.

Faith paces back and forward, "B wants to kill me. And I don't blame her I'm evil."

"You're not evil." Alexis says still in a low growl, "You made some bad choices, that's it. I can't believe that Miss. Slayer perfection out there is really that perfect."

There's yelling and Alexis moves to the door, "Stay here." She instructs Faith before stepping back out there.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP A MURDERER AS A PET ANGEL!" Buffy screams.

"She wants to change." Angel says.

"She's to far gone, she's evil Angel." Buffy says and before either of them know what's happening Alexis is between them and Buffy is on the floor.

"Lets get this straight bitch," Alexis's voice is low and has a dangerous note to it, "She is not evil. And if she wants redemption, you're not going to stand in her way."

"What the hell? She slapped me!" Buffy says getting to her feet, "What are you?"

"None of your business just remember what I said." Alexis says.

"You're not human." Buffy looks her over, "Are you charity case? Angel helping you too?"

Alexis raises her hand to back slap Buffy again but a small voice pulls her attention.

"She's right, I'm evil." Faith says, "Don't hit her."

Alexis lowers her hand and looks back at Buffy, then Faith, "You aren't the evil one among us."

"I am not evil!" Buffy almost laughs, "I'm the good one."

"Good is over rated." Alexis says, "Look Faith get back in the bedroom."

"Why are you protecting her?" Buffy questions, "Why are you letting her Angel?"

"Because she wants redemption and everybody needs a second chance." Angel says simply.

"But it's Faith!" Buffy yells. "She can't be helped!"

"She has a soul," Angel says. He moves out from behind Alexis, "Take her back into the bedroom and stay there."

"Fuck you," Alexis says.

Angel grabs her upper arms forcing her to look at him, and not Buffy. "I said take her into the bedroom and watch over her. Don't take that tone with me Alexis."

Alexis pulls out of his grip and steps closer to Buffy, "One wrong move, and I might not be as redeemed as I thought." With that she moves toward Faith leading her back into the bedroom.

"You gave me a second chance, you knew I was evil." Angel says quietly.

"But you were different." Buffy insists.

"Why because you loved me? I caused hell for all of you." Angel says, "I killed."

"But, you lost your soul!" Buffy shakes her head.

"Buffy, if you can give me a second chance, then why not her? She wants this, and I intend on giving it to her." Angel says.

Buffy huffs loudly and is about to answer when Wesley comes down the stairs, "Uh problem guys."

"Not know Wesley," Angel says not looking around.

"I'm afraid there's no other time," Wesley says, "It seems the council is after Faith."

Angel turns around to look at Wesley, seeing him holding a syringe, "I'm supposed to inject her with this and then give the signal, however I much prefer we get out of here."

Angel gives a small nod, "Alexis!" The door opens and Alexis steps out, "We need to hit the sewers, they're after Faith."

Alexis nods and turns back to Faith, but she isn't there. Looking around she frowns, "Where'd she go?"

"She was just here," Buffy says looking around.

"Roof," Angel says, "They'll have choppers or something."

"I'll go," Alexis says, running toward the stairs.

"Not without me!" Buffy calls behind her.

"We'll hit the sewers, tell Alexis to meet up at the safe house." Angel says moving toward the stairs leading to the sewers.

"You're just bound and determined you're going to see her die aren't you?" Alexis asks as she throws open the door to the roof.

"Faith!" Alexis sees her standing on the roof, "Come on we gotta go."

"No, they want me dead, they'll get me dead." Faith says.

"But I don't want you dead," Alexis says, "Come on, you don't have to die Faith. You have to live."

"I'm Sorry B. I just got so lost and confused and…" Faith says.

"You don't get to play victim here, victim is me Faith." Buffy bites out.

"Maybe you're right, I don't. But it hurts Buffy, it hurts so bad." Faith says tears in her eyes.

"You can't make that pain stop," Alexis says, "For the rest of your life you'll know what you done, and it'll hurt. But the visions will stop, the pain will lessen."

"That's not even fair," Buffy says looking at Alexis.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Alexis says, "Just shut up. You act like all of this is Faith's fault, but what was your part in all this?"

"This is not my fault." Buffy says.

"Look, everybody places their own role. Did you try to help her?" Alexis asks, "Or did you just take the answers she gave and not see the pain?"

Buffy is about to answer when they hear the chopper. "Get down!" She yells, as she runs for cover.

Alexis grabs Faith and pulls her down. "I think we can make it to the next building." Buffy yells, "Come on."

Alexis nods, as her and Faith follow Buffy. There's a huge crash as Angel crashes threw the glass window to help take out the chopper. There's a guy at the door with a gun, and Alexis motions for Buffy to take Faith to the other roof, then moves to take out the guy.

When it's all said and done, the chopper is set down, Buffy and Faith return from the other roof and Alexis has taken out the guy at the door. Together the four move back toward the apartment. Alexis moving slower then usual.

Faith stops and holds the door, as Alexis moves through Faith sees blood. "You're hit, how long have you been bleeding?"

"It's nothing," Alexis says, but Angel's attention has been gotten.

"When were you hit?" he asks.

Alexis sighs a little, "When I tackled Faith on the roof, it's nothing though."

Angel looks at the wound, "That's not nothing, that's a pretty bad wound Alexis."

"You took my bullet?" Faith asks looking amazed.

Alexis smiles and reaches out to cup Faith's cheek, "I believe in you. You need to live Faith."

Buffy watches the exchange, "I don't understand."

"Look, I know what it's like to touch darkness, hell I fell through the darkness. But there's a light on the other side." Alexis looks at Buffy, "And if you'll just give her a chance, I believe that Faith can find that light." She pauses, "I'm willing to stake my life on it, in fact, I pretty much just did."

"She needs to be jail." Buffy says.

"No jail can hold her until she's ready." Alexis says, and Angel helps her out of her jacket.

"So what when she's ready she turns herself in?" Buffy look incredibly at Alexis.

"When she is ready to face that, then yes. Until then she stays here, and you go home." Alexis hisses in a breath when Angel touches the wound. "Easy there Angel."

"I'll get the first aid kit," Faith says moving toward the bedroom.

"Let me see," Buffy moves behind Alexis as well to look at the wound in her shoulder. "She should be at the hospital."

"No," Alexis says, "I'm not a big fan."

"Me either but still." Buffy says.

"You said I wasn't human," Alexis reminds her, "And you're partly right."

"I'll stitch it and she'll be okay." Angel says, "Unless you want to try and trank her and take her to the hospital."

"Nobody is tranking me." Alexis rolls her eyes.

Faith comes back with the first aid kit, "I can't believe you took a bullet for me. That was pretty stupid."

"Yeah well, I've done worse," Alexis says.

Two weeks later…

"Come on Faith!" Alexis says, "Please?!"

"No, absolutely not, I'm not taking you to a club." Faith shakes her head and moves toward the girl who's perched on the counter.

"But Faithy!" Alexis whines, "I'm going crazy, and it's my day off."

"And you're seventeen." Faith says, "And you just got all healed from a bullet wound."

"Come on that was so last week." Alexis says putting her hands on Faith's shoulders, "Please?"

"No," Faith shakes her head, "Do you ever give up?"

"Where would you be if I did?" Alexis asks as Faith steps closer.

"Dead." Faith answer leaning in slightly, "But this can't happen."

"I don't think we turn back." Alexis says leaning down.

Faith's lips brush Alexis's, "This…"

"Don't Faith," Alexis says brushing her lips against Faith's, "Just don't."

Faith reaches up and cups Alexis's cheek. She searches the other girl's eyes, but can't really figure anything out.

Faith had learned very little about Alexis in her time with her and Angel. She has spent the first two days going threw withdrawals of a sort. Alexis had lay in bed and held her for hours. That was after the big Buffy showing up thing. Then the nightmares happened, and for two more days she set awake afraid of what she'd see in her dreams. Alexis has set up with her for those many hours, and then got up and went to work the next day. Then there was the sleeping. Faith had slept for two days after that. By the end of those six days, she was feeling better. And Alexis was almost healed form the bullet she'd taken for Faith.

Now Faith was a little more stable, she was attached to Alexis. But she didn't know anything about her, other then she had fought for redemption herself. She also new the girl wasn't totally human. When she started to get back up on her feet it was the first thing she noticed was that her slayer senses tingled whenever the girl was around. But she wasn't a threat.

She also new that Alexis worked at a store near the apartment. Mostly she worked days, but two nights a week she stayed over and helped stock, making a total of 48 hours a week. It wasn't much pay, and Faith didn't exactly understand why she was working but she hadn't questioned the girl on it. Angel paid everything basically; Faith supposed it was just spending money.

Then there was the fact that Angel took her on patrol with him. Faith wasn't sure what, but that had to mean something. But for the last four nights, they'd went out patrolling, and Wesley had stayed with Faith. They didn't want her alone in the apartment just yet. She could sense that something big was going on, but she couldn't bring herself to ask, because she wasn't ready to hunt again. It was just too soon, and she was still unstable.

Angel makes his way down the stairs, "Alexis, get ready, we have to go."

"What's wrong?" Alexis asks her attention now on Angel.

"Just get ready, and we'll have to take Faith. Wesley's been hurt." Angel says.

Alexis jumps off the counter, and moves to ready her weapons, "Are you sure we can take her?"

"We can't leave her here, they could come looking." Angel says looking at Faith, "You'll need a weapon."

"I'm not sure I can…." Faith shakes her head, backing away.

"I'll be right there, Faith. Just put this in your belt." Alexis hands her a knife, and for a moment Faith stares at it. Finally she takes the knife, "Stay behind me." Alexis says, "And you'll be fine." She gently reaches in and kisses Faith, before turning back to Angel.

Together the three make their way upstairs, and out onto the street. It's night so it's dark, but that doesn't bother the three, they've all got night vision. Faith tenses behind Alexis, this is her first night out, at all since she got here.

Slowly they make their way down the sidewalk, to what Faith isn't sure of. About six blocks down Angel turns into a little alley way. He puts his hand out to tell Alexis and Faith to stop, and they do. Faith's slayer senses are going crazy, and it's driving her crazy.

Alexis pushes Faith against the wall, "Stay here, anything comes at you stab it."

Faith nods and watches Alexis move toward Angel, she's crouched down like a true fighter. Pulling the knife from her waste band she studies it. Hearing a noise she looks up and Angel and Alexis are fighting these big ass demons. Alexis does a round kick and knocks one demon backwards, but one jumps her from behind. Without thinking Faith lunges forward stabbing the demon in the back. He falls to the ground, and she just keeps stabbing and slashing. Until finally she feels somebody pulling her off the demon,

"He's dead, it's okay, he's dead," Alexis's voice says.

Faith drops the knife looking in horror at what she'd done. Her breathing is erratic and she's shaking her head. Alexis's arm still wrapped around Faith's midsection. Faith falls to her knees crying, and Alexis rocks her.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay, you did good." Alexis says, holding tightly to Faith.

Faith calms down a little, and looks at Alexis. She stands up, and moves away from her, before Alexis or Angel can grab her she takes off running. Faith isn't sure where she's running to, but she's running. Then she looks up she's in front of the police station. It's time to turn herself in.

Thirty minutes later Alexis and Angel come through the door of the police station, "Faith!" Alexis yells. Angel grabs her before she can get to close.

Faith stands up, and looks at the detective, "I'd like to make a confession."

"NO!" Alexis screams, "NO!"

"Alexis, she has to do this. Please." Angel says, "Shhh, Alexis" Angel says but she's still screaming and fighting against him.

She breaks free and rushing to Faith, "No, you can't." she says tears streaming down her face.

"I have to." Faith says reaching out to gently caress her cheek.

"No, you don't. You're better, you don't have to. You don't," Alexis shakes her head.

"This is part of me getting redemption." Faith says quietly, "I have to do this." She leans in and kisses Alexis's forehead, "You saved me. You're walking the road to redemption, but I can't walk it with you. I have to walk my own." Faith pulls back and holds her hands behind her back as the detectives put the handcuffs on.

Alexis sinks to the floor, "No…" she says tears still falling.

Angel helps Alexis up, and takes her out of the police station, "She'll be okay." He says moving back to the office building with her.

Alexis fights to regain control, but Angel can feel it slipping. Ounce inside he lets go of her, and she starts pacing.

"She doesn't have to do this, she can't do this." She mumbles, losing more control with every step. Finally she sinks to the floor, and Angel watches as she morphs from her human self into werewolf form. He's caughtious as he approaches, and he doesn't get to close.

"You have to get control back," he says softly as Alexis growls at him, "You can't do this again. She'll be okay."

It takes a few minutes but slowly Alexis morphs back, tears streaming down her face again.

Six months later….

Angel sets down in the chair across form Faith and picks up the little phone. "Hello Faith."

"Fang," Faith shifts uncomfortably. "How's things going?"

"Good," Angel says, then pauses, "Busy but good."

"And Lexi?" Faith asks.

Angel sighs, "Alexis took you going to jail hard. It was a struggle to get her to regain complete control, but she's better know."

Faith nods, "She wrote."

"I thought she had." Angel replies. "Are they treating you okay in here?"

Again Faith shifts, "It's okay, three square, a roof."

"You done the right thing Faith." Angel says quietly.

"Then why does it feel so bad leaving Lexi out there?" Faith asks quietly, but before he can answer Faith is ushered by to her cell, saying her time is up.

Note: This is at the request of Faith's Fangs. Updates WILL be slow, so be warned. Okay here it is, enjoy.


	2. A New Road

Alexis POV

Alexis POV….

It's been a long couple years since Faith left for prison. Right know we have Angelus on the loose and I'm not sure what he hell to do. Wesley's gone to get help, but I keep thinking if she was here….It's been 2 years 10 months, or 34 months since I seen her. That's 1,768 weeks, 12,376 days, 297,024 hours, 17,821,440 minutes, I won't go into seconds that'd be a little obsessive.

Okay so perhaps know the minutes is a tad bit obsessive, but I miss her something crazy. Especially right now because everything is so dangerous and up in the air. First the Beast comes to town, then we unsouled Angelus, now we lost his soul, and the sun is blotted out. I told them not to take his fucking soul. But they don't listen to me.

I'm the baby, well not really Conner is the baby. Within a year he's gone from being a baby to being an annoying bratty teen. And his attitude is not useful in this situation. I'm so tired of listening to him. Angelus threw an arrow at Cordy hitting her in the leg, but in true Cordy fashion she's just kinda limping around. Complaining but not slowing down much either. Fred is scared shitless, as she should be. Wesley is trying his best and so is Gunn. But I mean, seriously I just want to get this over with.

And I know in my heart there's only one person who can actually stop him, and she's in prison. They debated calling Buffy, but seems she's busy. Personally I don't want her here. The first and last time I met her I back handed her. And my control is very little at the moment.

First thing you have to know about me is I'm a werewolf. I was bitten when I was sixteen. I killed three people before Angel found me. He took me home and I slowly learned to trust him. But that trust took time, and built slowly. He got scratched several times, before I actually got control of myself. But finally I did get control, I can now control when I do and don't morph unless I lose complete control.

When Faith showed up a year later I was still learning to control myself. She was so lost…I guess that's a good way to put it. And I just kinda fell for her. For hours I held her, and rocked her. Then finally she got a little better and things were going good. And then she turned herself in.

But I do understand that she's got to earn her own redemption. And going to jail and paying penitence was a big part of that. Although that doesn't really make it easier, nor does it make the fact that I love her go away. Which means that on this end her penitence came at the price of my heart.

But I can't dwell on that, because then I get lost in my thoughts and that would be very bad at this moment. Mostly because there's a psychotic evil vampire on the lose looking for blood. More specifically, our blood. I sigh and look around, Cordelia has long sense went upstairs, Fred is fumbling around in the office, Gunn is patrolling the perimeter, Lorne is trying to get an anti demon spell to work. That's just stupid, it means I can't even fight him if he comes here. It also means he can't fight us, but still. I want to be able to fight him, but no, they don't think it's a good idea. Just because he kicked my ass ounce doesn't mean anything. I wasn't prepared!

Okay, I swear I have like ADD, because that got way off topic. Anyways, Wesley isn't here, he's going for help. I don't know where he's going, he wouldn't tell us. Which means that he's out there, alone, no protection, and it's bugging me. Yes I know Wesley can protect himself, but if it's one thing about being a werewolf, what's yours is yours, and you protect it fiercely. It's the dog DNA I think.

I throw the magazine I had been pretending to read down on the table, stand up and stretch. "I'm going to patrol a little."

"Oh no you ant Sweetums," Lorne says, I roll my eyes, "You ant leaving our sight, so just set ya self back down there."

"I'm not a child, I'm nineteen, almost twenty." I say and move toward him, "Besides I'm just so…." I sigh looking for the right word.

"Out of control? Out of your element?" Conner provides. "I say we go kill him, I mean he's tasted blood, there's no going back."

"Fuck off," I growl out.

"No, he said if anything ever happened to kill him." Conner says.

"Great now he listens" Lorne says sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I don't get it, he's dangerous why not just kill him?" Conner looks at everybody in turn.

"Because I was evil too, I was dangerous too, but he refused to give up on. He wouldn't put me down," I growl out moving to slap him, but I get slapped by the anti demon spell and get sent flying across the room, "FUCK!"

"That's probably what I'd say too," Angelus says from the top of balusters. "See I got this problem, I need to know what the hell all this shit mean."

I'm on my feet in a second, moving for the trank gun, "You have more then one problem," I say, grabbing the gun.

"Oh is the little wolfy gonna shoot the big bad vampire?" He taunts me.

"If I have to, but you could always go easily." I say shrugging a little as if I'm indifferent.

"See that's not going to happen, I want Angel's soul destroyed." He says jumping down in front of me, "You know were it is little girl?"

"If I did I wouldn't be standing here with a trank gun pointed at your ass, or wait that's your face, hard tell ya know?" I say and shoot at him but miss. He jumps back into the loft.

"I'll be seeing ya." And with that he's gone. It's a bit confusing until the door opens……

Faith POV…..

I've been in jail the last 34 months. I won't go into how many days that is, because I don't want to look pathetic. But you imagine my shock when Wesley shows up out of the blue. I mean there's no love lost, I did torture and try to kill him.

But that seems like a whole other person. You learn a lot on the road to redemption. And mine started before the jail sentence was handed down. Murder two 25 to life, just in case you's wondering.

But I spent two weeks with Angel before I turned myself in. There was no way a jail would hold me until I was ready. And Lexi told I'd be ready one day. But she wasn't prepared when I was.

Lexi. Probably the one thing I miss most about the outside. The one thing it killed me to leave behind. I was only with her and Angel two weeks, but I got attached. Told myself not to, but I couldn't help it.

Anyways, Wes shows up and he's all talking about the apocalypse and shit and says he needs my help. I tell him to come back in a couple decades when up for parole, but then he says he can't wait. Seems like Angelus is on the loose in good old LA. Which means Angel has left the building. And that's so not a good thing. I tell him to step back, and he does. I break the glass, fight the guards and we jump through a window. I think he broke a couple ribs, but over all he's okay. Me too, being a Slayer and all.

So I change and he fills me in on what's the what. Seems Angelus has a son, who was born last year and now he's a teenager. Weird. Anyways, Fred is the nerdy chick who knows it all. Gunn's a good fighter. Then there's Queen C who's just typical bitchy self I guess. The Lorne, demon dude helping out.

But so far he hasn't said anything about her. The her. Lexi, Alexis. Nothing not a word and I'm starting to get impatient but trying not to show it. I know from the letters she's still with them, and from Angel's last visit a couple months back she was hurt pretty bad by this weird fucking demon. But he said she would heal, so what's the deal.

We're in the car, I'm in the back seat changing. Wes is trying to sneak a peak, but it's way to dark for that. I climb back into the front seat, settling down. Waiting for him to go on.

I know that Lexi took me leaving hard. At first the letters were few and far between. She'd write every four months, then it was every two, and know they're almost ever week. They ant much, she don't go too greatly into details, but she still writes. And she says she's doing okay. Says that everything is fine. But I know it's not, nothing ever is what is seems. She didn't visit, not ounce. And I understand that it was to hard, but I would have like to seen her. Some of the letters said she was dating a little, nothing serious. But every one ended with, 'I miss you so much Faith'. So I guess in a way she's pining over me. I hope not, I wanted her to move on.

"Faith?" Wesley says, and I try not to let him know he started me.

"What?" I say looking toward him.

"You were lost in thought."

"What of it?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "I suppose you were thinking about Alexis."

"Maybe."

"She's took your going to prison hard. Took her months to regain control. And I'm afraid as tedious as her control is now days she'll lost is again at the sight of you. But to be honest, there's no other way." Wes pauses for a minute and then goes on, "She's not really dated since you've been away. Although she's brought guys home. Alexis is an incredible young woman, and one hell of a fighter Faith."

"How is she though?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"She's unstable. Stressed out, and feeling cooped up because we refuse to let her patrol without one of us." Wesley says bluntly.

"I want her on my back," I say, "This is salvage only, I'm not killing Angelus." Wesley nods, "And I want her armed too." I say. I know she can fight, and I trust her above all others to have my back.

The rest of the drive is quiet, he pulls over and I get ripped out of the car. I fight the vampires staking them all, and look across the car. He's smiling.

"Though you could use some release before returning to the hotel, how'd it feel? Natural?"

Yeah it was good to get a release and yeah felt natural. I shrug, "Like riding a biker." I say and get back in the car.

We make it to the hotel, and Wesley opens the door and together we step inside….

Third Person POV

The room goes silent, not just from the shock of Angelus having just made his appearance, but because now standing at the door is Wesley with none of the then Faith Lehane.

"Everybody, this is…" Wesley begins.

"Faith…." Alexis's voice is so low that only the three people with expert hearing in the room heard it. But the tension cut Wesley's sentence short.

Faith locks eyes with the girl, whose breathing is now erratic, causing her chest to heave up and down with the effort to breath. She takes a tenuous step forward, eyes still locked on Faith, who steps forward as well.

If the others are talking neither girl notices. Alexis stands in front of Faith, who doesn't move a muscle. Gently she raises her hand, and moves it toward Faith, but stops just short of actually touching the girl. Faith, eyes still locked with Alexis, leans her head into the girl's hand. For a moment Alexis's eyes look at the hand cupping Faith's cheek, swallowing hard. Her eyes consecrated, then her eyes meet Faith's again, and tears spill out the side.

Faith wraps her arms around Alexis, who grabs her neck. "It's okay, I'm here now." Faith whispers over and over again.

Still neither girl is sure if anybody has said anything. They don't specifically care to be honest. Alexis pulls back and cups both sides of Faith's face, getting this timid smile on her face, then licking her lips. She still hasn't spoken since Faith's whispered name, she leans in, pressing her lips against Faith's. She doesn't deepen the kiss at first she just leans her forehead against Faith's as if contact is the only thing keeping her from falling apart. But then she runs her tongue along Faith's bottom lip, Faith quickly opens her mouth. Pulling Alexis as close as she can, Faith lets her tongue battle with Alexis's. Finally Alexis pulls back, leaning her forehead against Faith's ounce more, silent tears falling.

"I just kept thinking…." Alexis tries not to sob, "If you were here….If I could get to you…."

"Shhh," Faith brushes her lips against Alexis, "I'm here."

"I hate to break up the lesbian love fest, but uh, what the hell is she doing here?" Cordelia's voice finally cuts through the fog.

Alexis closes her eyes, regulating her breathing and pulls back. She wipes her tears, and looks up toward the ceiling, regaining another measure of control.

"Who the fuck cares?" She growls looking directly at Cordelia over Faith's shoulder.

"She was convicted of murder." Cordelia says, "She's supposed to be doing like a gazillion years in a state correctional facility."

"Murder two, twenty five to life, for the record," Faith says turning to look at her.

"She's our only shot at getting Angel back. So if you have a problem with it then keep your fucking mouth closed. I'm not in the mood to hear your voice anyways." Alexis warns, her voice still a growl.

Faith puts her arm around Alexis's shoulders, "Hey, it's okay."

Cordelia looks from one to the other, "Okay so you save Angel and go back to jail."

"Donno," Faith says, "Right now we need to set up the search party. Fair warning this is recovery only, we aren't on a hunt and destroy mission."

"If I get the shot I kill." Conner says.

Faith grabs him, pressing him against the wall, "I said this isn't hunt and destroy, we bring him in alive, are we clear?" Conner doesn't answer, "Angel has done to much for me to kill him. We ant putting him down."

"Whatever," Conner says.

"That's not good enough." Faith holds him tighter.

"Fine, we bring him in alive." Conner says.

"Good job, Junior." Faith lets him go. She looks around, "Everybody got it?"

"We trank him, not shoot him, got it," Gunn says.

"I'm," Fred steps forward.

"Fred," Faith says with a nod, "Wes gave me the skinny on you, you're the brains of the operation." She looks at Gunn, "Says you're a good fighter, I want you on rear, Junior, I want you with Gunn. Take a trank gun, if we can't take him down, trank him. Wes, I want you on Lexi's back. Arm yourself how you like," She looks at Lexi, "I want you riding shotgun, anything goes south, you know what to do." Faith watches the girl closely to make sure she truly does understand.

Meaning that if something goes south, and Faith can't handle Angelus, or loses her own control, then Alexis will be forced to kill both. With Alexis's curt nod, Faith gives a nod of her own.

"Alright show me the weapons." Faith says, "I want to be prepared for anything."

Alexis moves beside Faith, handing her a crossbow, "How good's your shot?"

"Good as ever," Faith says.

It doesn't take long to get the search party started.

Walking through the deserted streets and back alley ways of LA Faith could feel her senses tingle. The rush of adrenaline was almost like a high. Prison hadn't been all bad, but she'd missed this. The thrill of the hunt. Looking sideways she takes stock of Alexis's emotions. One look at the girl told her she was allowing the animal inside her to take charge, and to be honest it scared Faith a little. But she new Alexis had everything under control.

Faith faces forward, closing her eyes and letting her sense stretch out. She feels a vamp but knows it's not him. She opens her eyes and sees a chain length fence, she ducks under the open corner and is followed by Alexis, Wes, Gunn and Conner.

"Watch the perif guys, eyes pealed. He's been here." She says quietly moving slowly.

"No sudden moves," Alexis whispers, sward at the ready.

A vampire jumps in front of Conner and he beheads it without thought.

"What are you deficient?" Faith shoves him against the wall.

"He was attacking," Conner tries to reason.

"You thought it was Angelus," She growls, "Somebody get him out of here."

"I'm afraid he's not keen on listening to us." Wesley says.

"He'll listen to me." Faith growls.

"Why is that, cause you're hot?" Conner asks.

Faith growls again, "Because I'm right. Go home."

"No, if he jumps me I'm killing him." Conner says.

Faith steps back, holing the crossbow at his throat, "So help me God, I will shoot you. Angel is one of the two people who never gave up me, and I don't give a flying flip who you are, you will not kill him, are we clear." Conner doesn't answer, "I have no problems killing you." She says, pushing it into his throat harder, "I'm a murderer how about you?"

Conner shakes his head, "No." he whispers.

"Get outta here." Faith nods toward the way they'd come, "Go back to the hotel."

Alexis, who stood beside Faith quietly watching the scene held her sward out so that it caught him throat level, "She's right, she is a murderer. She's not the only one though. And if comes to you or him, you lose kid." She says softly, "Got me?"

Conner swallows hard, if it's one thing he understands it's not to mess with Alexis. He wasn't sure about Faith, but Alexis he was sure of. She'd kill him and not thing twice about it.

Together they move along, keeping their eyes pealed. They make it down to the docs, without so much as sign of Angelus. Wes and Gun stay outside, while Faith and Lexi go inside to look around.

There's a large sign reading "Welcome Faith" on a stack of old crates.

"What am I chopped liver?" Alexis mumbles under her breath.

Faith shakes her head and snorts, "I'd much rather have a nice quiet welcoming party, not this," She says looking around, "Then again you in a bed in that lace nightie you described don't sound to bad, as welcoming parties go." Faith glances sideways and sees a blush creep up Alexis's cheek.

"Hello Faithy!" Angelus's voice calls. "Welcome back! Oh and look you brought the half breed with you."

"Fuck you Angelus." Alexis calls.

"Maybe after," Angelus jumps down behind them, and Alexis swipes the sward at him, "That's not fair, you're not even trying. But I bet you will when you meet my friend." Again she swipes at him, but he dodges.

Faith hears a noise behind them and looks, it's The Beast.

"You brought a slayer and wolf?" He asks, "Stupid vampire."

Angelus shrugs, "Thought you could use some fun stony."

Faith runs at the Beast and punches him, feeling every bone in her hands break. She does a round kick but it doesn't bother him. He picks her up and throws her across the room. Alexis tries to rush to her side but Angelus stops her.

"How about we party princess?" He smirks at her grabbing the sward. "These things are pesky, always afraid you'll hit the heart or something."

Alexis does a round kick but he grabs her foot. She sends a punch right to his face and he lets go. He punches her in the face before she can block it, and she falls to the floor.

Mean while, the Beast has Faith down kicking her ribs over and over, then stepping on her back.

"You are weak." He says.

"Fuck you," Faith says using all her energy to get up, she sends another punch at his face, but he back hands her sending her flying yet again.

Alexis does a round kick and Angelus stumbles a little, but he again knocks her down with a punch. Ounce she's down he throws her across the room, and moves over. She's laying on her back and he kicks her side.

He moves over behind the Beast and plunges the spike in his heart from behind. Then moves toward Faith, but Alexis jumps in, he stabs her with the spike thing he killed the Beast with. Moving in closer to her ear he says,

"Hope you have an antidote."

Faith tries to get to her feet and help Alexis but she can't. "Leave her alone."

"Oh don't worry, she'll be dead within hours, ounce the poison takes effect." Angelus says and pulls the stake out dropping it beside where Alexis fell.

"Son of bitch," Faith growls, but she's in way to much pain to take him on right now.

Angelus smiles, then looks out the window. "You mean killing the Beast really does bring back the sun, I thought that was Angel's retarded idea." He shrugs a little, "Oh well, guess well continue this little welcoming party later."

Faith summons enough strength the throw a set of chains through the window. Watching Angelus move out of the light. She goes to Alexis's side, and sees that she's bleeding really badly.

Wesley rushes into the hotel forty five minutes later, Alexis unconscious in his arms and Faith right behind him.

"She's been stabbed with a spike and we believe it to be poisoned." He relays to the group looking on in horror.

"Who stabbed her the beast?" Fred asks.

"Angelus," Wesley says.

"Who brought back the sun?" Gunn asks.

"He did, Angelus killed the Beast." Wesley says, "Lets get her upstairs, Faith give Fred the spike, see if you can find out what it's poisoned with but be careful."

Wesley, Faith, Lorne, Gunn, Conner and Cordelia take Alexis upstairs and deposited her in a bed.

"She's burning up," Cordelia says looking up scaredly at everybody.

Faith sets down on Alexis's other side, "Get some cool water, it'll help."

"On it," Conner says.

"If I'd just been a little bit quicker." Faith says moving Alexis hair.

"You can't beat yourself up, we haven't the time Faith. We much capture Angelus, alive, so that he can tell us how to rid her of the poison." Wesley says watching Faith carefully.

"You can't expect her to fight, she's not looking so good herself." Lorne says, "She's beat to hell too."

"I'm fine." Faith says, leaning in and kisses Alexis's forehead, "Hang in there sexy." She whispers getting up and moving to leave, "Take care of my girl," She says, "I'm gonna grab a shower, then when night falls we hunt."

"Right," Wesley says.

Despite the fact that Alexis was down seriously injured, despite the fact that Faith really wanted to curl up next to her and make it all better. Or spend the last few hours of her life with her. Those were not an option. She had been brought here to do a job, one that only she could do. Especially with the one person as strong as her down. Faith needed to focus; she needed to turn into _that_ girl again. But the thought terrified her. She was a murderer yes, she was wild yes, she had went evil, yes yes and yes, do we really have to go there?

However, evil was not what she had to be to beat him. She had to a Slayer. She had release the demon within. Because ultimately that's what the slayer part of her was, demon. And if she gave just an inch it would require a mile. If her barrier dividing the two faltered even a little bit, she could lose herself. And that would be very very bad.

So she wouldn't let it falter, she wouldn't touch darkness again. She had tried to train the slayer inside, but it was very much wild. Therefore Faith the person must be in charge. Even if it meant she wasn't quiet as strong as she could have been. She'd use her anger to help her, her pain to help, but most of all she'd use the training she had.

Still she refused to kill Angel. Angelus, she'd love to kill. But that meant that she'd kill Angel. And that was still not an option. Therefore she'd have to figure out how to bring Angelus in, with as few injuries to him and her as possible. Perhaps it was time to change the game. Make him think she'd willingly kill him. Or, injure him just enough to subdue him so she could trank him. That sounded like a plan.

Her plan made, Faith strips out of the clothes. Looking downward she sees the blood dried on her body, seeing her bruised and battered face anger raged through her. But she had to control it. She had to have an outlet. So turning on the water she steps under it, taking a deep breath, and letting out a primal yell she beats the tile in front of her. Ounce she's done she steps more fully under the hot water and lets the blood run off her.

Finally, her shower finished Faith returns to Alexis's room. "What's the deal, yo, you can save her?" She asks not bothering with the time consuming formality of hello.

Startled Lorne looks up, and gives the rogue slayer a weary smile. "It's not silver, which is of the good, my friend of darkness."

"It's actually not a hard fix," Fred says quietly.

"Then fix it," Faith says motioning toward the bed.

"But it's not that simple either." Fred finished looking nervous.

"So what's the deal, yo, cause I ant got all freakin night." Faith says her impatient showing more with each passing moment.

"Well see, the poison is call annatan, and it's really potentate, usually it kills on contact, but see he didn't put enough on it. And if it's not enough to kill instantly it causes slow and painful death. So I'm figuring that he wanted her to suffer. He wants us all to suffer really…" Fred rambles on, until Faith holds her hand up.

"How the hell do you save her?"

"Well, there's two ways, one is to kill Angelus." Fred pauses.

"Not an option yet, what's the other?" Faith says almost dismissing the first option completely.

"Well, there's a potion. It'd have to be made by a really powerful witch, but like I think Willow could maybe talk me through it I don't know though. It uses a lot of dark magic. Anyways, it has to be made at a certain time, and it has to be made from Angel's blood." Fred says.

"How long I got?" Faith asks, knowing she'll have to capture him in time.

"Six hours," Fred says, "Give or take."

"Give or take what?" Faith asks annoyed.

"Six hours." Fred asks looking scared.

"So I capture him bring him back in six hours, and you fix my girl, yo, sounds like deal." Faith says her eyes falling on Alexis, who looks so small in the bed.

"There's something else, we have to have Angel's soul back in him. It has to be Angel's blood, not Angelus's blood." Fred says.

Faith gives a small nod, turning to leave. She puts on her war face, thinking about what she's just learned.

"Alright," She says getting everybody's attention in the lobby, "Games changed." She says picking up a gun.

"You can't seriously be saying we kill him," Wesley begins, "There's the potion that will work to save her."

"Ant kill yo, slowing his roll. I figure we slow him down long enough to trank his big evil vampire ass. Then we come back for before dawn." Faith throws a shotgun at him, "You carry the shotgun, Gunn stay here, I need to know somebody's here to protect them."

"What about me?" Conner asks.

Faith turns to look at him, throwing a gun his way, "You come with me. One step outta line, I kill you, got it?"

Conner nods, "Got it."

"Good Junior, cause I ant kidding." Faith turns from him, "That's a trank gun, we get him down, I want you ready with the trank. But so help me if you shot one of us with it, when this is over, there's gonna be throw down."

"I'm not that bad an aim" Conner says rolling his eyes.

"That's what scares me." Faith says, "Queen C," She turns her attention to Cordelia, "Take care of my girl." She says and Cordelia gives a slight nod of understanding.

"Alright, lets blow." Faith says leading the way toward the door.

It took a good portion of the night in demon bars, smelling stale beer. But finally, she had the lead she needed. She leads Wesley to the back of the bar, looking around. There's several Vamps and girls. You can tell they're both pretty fucked up on some kinda shit. She finds one girl by herself, looking around finding the multitude of needles, "What…the….fuck?" she asks her eyes roaming over the room.

"It's call Orpheus," Wesley says, "The girls shoot up, vampires feed, and use them as a filter. I've heard the effects can be quiet intoxicating for both."

"So what, they shoot up and get high?" Faith looks unbelieving at the girl in front of her, laying sprawled almost naked on the ground. Her eyes move back to Wesley, "Why would Angelus come back here?"

"I can't say, he's showed no interest in these types of drugs. Although the demon did say he was talking to himself. Which means," Wesley looks around, "Could it be that the Beast Master has contacted him, telepathically?"

"I wouldn't rule nothing out," Faith says her big doe eyes looking worried if not a hint of skepticism.

"Maybe she could tell us." Wesley indicates the girl.

"Maybe," Faith says dropping her knees, "What can you tell us about Angelus?"

"He's an Angel?" the girl slurs giggling.

Faith sets back on her heels, "How long you been here?"

"Forever, you're hot wanna make out?" The girl looks up through gazed over blue eyes and Faith glares at her.

"No," She bites out, "We're looking for a vampire, he was talking to himself."

"I can fly," the girl says smiling up at Faith.

"She doesn't know anything," Wesley says.

Faith raises her hand, back handing the girl, "We're looking for the vampire," Faith says more forcefully, "What you can tell us?"

"Okay, God what's your deal?" The girl asks.

"My girlfriend is dying, and the only way to save her is to find him, so what do you know?" Faith says raising her hand.

"Okay, Okay," the girl says, "He went that way." He points to the back alley.

"Come on," Faith says, and gets up to follow the direction.

"How do you plan on taking him down?" Wesley asks falling in step with Faith.

"You know the plan Wes," Faith says, just as his phone rings.

Twenty minutes later Faith and Wesley walk through an old shop building.

"So we think Maury knows where Angelus is hiding?" Faith asks looking around.

"We can only hope," Wesley says, as they come up to a desk, looking over it they see Maury laying dead on the floor, "I suppose he won't know."

"I don't think you'll have to look long," Angelus's voice says behind me.

"Oh hell no," Faith says turning around.

"Hello Faithy," Angelus says smile evilly at her.

Faith does a round kick and tries to knock him backwards but he blocks her. Wesley tries to shoot at him, but he grabs the gun and jerks it away from Wesley.

"Uh oh, Vampire with a gun," Angelus says shooting at Wesley.

Wesley ducks out of the way, and behind a pillar as Angelus turns his attention to Faith. He shoots at her but she runs behind a pillar as well. She pulls out her own gun and shoots at him, but misses.

"Oh come on, you can do better then that. Come on at least aim like you're trying to hit me!" Angelus says moving closer to Faith. Wesley kicks the gun away from Angelus, and it goes sliding across the room.

Angelus knocks Wesley over the ballanster and he falls with a crash to the floor, "You okay Wes?!" Angelus calls, "God I hope I killed him." He turns his attention to Faith, and kicks her down the stairs picking up the gun.

"Still want to die?" He asks following her down the stairs, "You ounce begged Angel to kill you, still want to die?"

"No," Faith says quietly.

"Still think you're a bad little girl?" Angelus asks.

"No," Faith growls.

"Still think you're unworthy?" Angelus asks, "What about Alexis, still think you don't disserve her?"

"NO!" Faith yells.

"Ready to die," Angelus asks.

"FUCK YOU!" Faith screams as he points the shot gun at her face, but it miss fires and she kicks it out of his hand. Attempting to kick his feet out from under him, but he jumps back.

Jumping to her feet Faith throws a punch that he dodges.

"So tell me, what'd you think I'd do just give myself up?" Angelus asks. "See that's not fun," He punches her, "Fun is kicking your ass." He kicks her in the stomach and she goes flying. "Hmmm, you know we really got to work on the bleeding, it's way to easy to make you bleed."

"Fuck you," Faith says getting back up.

"Afterwards maybe, it's a lot easier when you're not moving around and doing that annoying trying to kick my ass thing." Angelus says sending another punch Faith's way, causing her to fall to the floor. "You think Wes is alright? Personally I hope he's dead, never very useful. Always making things worse, just look at you." He kicks her in the ribs, "Come on fight back. At least act like it."

"You don't think I'm going to lay down and take it do you?" Faith asks mustering all her strength to stand up, "If you're going to kill me, then just do it already you evil son of a bitch."

"That's my girl," Angelus says sending a punch Faith's way.

"I'm not your girl, and I'm not that girl." Faith says kicking him.

"You don't really think that the evil is gone, ounce it's there, it stays." Angelus says, "I mean seriously, you and me we're not that much different."

"I'm not like you," She says kicking him again, this time he falls to the ground. She straddles him, "I" she punches his face, "am," again she punches, 'like," another punch, 'you, you mother fucker."

"Oh really?" Angelus asks knocking her off him, "Because I believe you are. You're just as evil as I am, just waiting right below the surface." He kicks her again and she coughs up blood, "You're nothing but a little evil slut. That's why everybody turned their back on you. Oh but the wolf didn't," He says still kicking her, "But then again, she's as evil as you are."

He reaches down and grabs Faith, "But that's okay, I'll fix it," He says morphing into his vampire face and biting down on her neck.

"OH! OH God!" Faith screams.

Angelus lets go, "That's it scream for me baby," He says, biting down ounce more. But he starts to get woosy. "What….the…..fuck….." He passes out.

Wesley sets up, "Are you alright Faith?"

Faith sets up with a half way cocky look on her face, "Kicked his evil ass." She says before passing out herself.


	3. A Walk through memory lane

Alexis……

Joyce stands arms folded over her chest, blonde hair falling in lavish curls, the long white dress swaying as if a wind were blowing. There was no wind here, however. Her charge was late and it was making her nervous. Suddenly the soft breeze picks up, and the area directly in front of Joyce Summers wavers and Alexis walks through.

"I had almost decided you weren't coming," Joyce says smiling upon catching sight of the girl.

Alexis looks around, "Who are you? And where the hell am I?"

"My name is Joyce," Joyce says convently leaving off the last name, "And I'm a guild. You're on a in-between plane."

"In-between what?" Alexis almost growls out.

"Life and death." Joyce says moving closer to the girl.

"So I'm dying?" Alexis asks looking up at her guild.

"I don't honestly know." Joyce says quietly, "If they find a cure then no, but if not, then yes." There was no need to lie to the girl.

"Fair enough, what exactly are you guilding me to?" Alexis asks.

"Enlightenment, life affirming epifination." Joyce says shrugging a little.

"Which I would need because?" Alexis asks raising her eye brow, "I mean if I'm dying do I need enlightenment or life affirming whatever the fuck you said?"

Joyce gives her a stirn 'mom' look, "Don't use that language young lady."

"Who are you my mom?" Alexis asks giving her the ounce over.

Joyce laughs, "Oh Heaven's no, I'm a mom, not yours. I have one daughter older then you and one younger. So don't pull the smart ass routine." Joyce turns sharply away from the girl, "Come on we're working on a timeline."

Alexis blinks her blue eyes, and watches the departing figure. She huffs a little and puts her hands on her hips, but Joyce doesn't turn around. "If I'm dying how come I'm having to follow you?"

Without missing a beat Joyce looks back over her shoulder, "Because I know where we're going."

Alexis pushes her soft brown hair back out of her eyes. "But if it's my history do I at least get to know where we're going?"

Joyce stops, and turns fully to look at Alexis, and amused look on her face, "We're going to see your history, and maybe a glimpse of your future."

"Why don't you go on ahead, I didn't seem to enjoy it to much the first time." Alexis calls.

"My dear," Joyce says, holding her hand out as Alexis moves without walking toward her, "I'm afraid you have to do this. Now come on."

Together they walk in relative silence for about five minutes, before the scene changes. Alexis, age four is standing the doorway to a nursery, her mother setting in a rocker.

"Go on, go play," She moves a shooing hand at Alexis.

"I want to see," Alexis says quietly.

"No," Her mother barks, "you'll give them germs."

Present day Alexis turns away from the image. "I don't want to be here." She says moving to the stairs.

"She was overwhelmed." Joyce says.

"She was neglecting us!" Alexis screams, "Those two came along and it was like, nobody else mattered!"

"Twins is a lot harder to care for." Joyce says quietly, "She didn't intend on you feeling left out."

"Left out? Three days after this she left me at a fucking store." Alexis looks at the younger version of herself, "All I wanted was to see them, I didn't even know what a fucking germ was."

"Watch the language," Joyce says, "And I never said it was right, it's just the facts."

"She was so scared, and left out," Alexis growls standing above her younger self, "Weak."

"You were only four," Joyce puts a hand on her shoulder, "You had a right to be weak."

"That's about the time I learned to make cereal for myself." Alexis says evidently lost in memories.

"I think it's time to leave." Joyce says, holding tightly to Alexis's shoulder as the scene changes.

This time they're in the front yard of another house, Alexis looks about eight or so. Twin boys are throwing toy trucks at her. She's trying to tell them to stop but they laugh at her. Her father is working on the car, not paying attention.

"Brats," Alexis growls, "That's what they were. And if they so much as fell I got whooped."

"You were they're big sister." Joyce says, "On some level they looked up to you."

"Yeah in the sense they were younger them me." Alexis laughs harshly, "I broke my arm, do you know what my Mom said when she got to the hospital?"

"What?" Joyce asks.

"'Thank God it wasn't the boys' then she turned around and left, my Dad had to bring me home." Alexis can see something flicker in the older woman's eyes, but she doesn't know what it is exactly.

"DAD!" Eight year old Alexis calls out.

"Not know Alexis, I'm busy." Her father calls back.

"But they're leaving bruses." Alexis's whines.

"Just keep them entertained." Her father calls back not looking up.

"A baby setter, that's all I was. I kept them entertained alright, trying to make sure they didn't hurt me," Alexis pokes herself in the chest, "I got blamed if they broke something. I wasn't doing my job."

"That's not right," Joyce says quietly.

"That's what it was." Alexis says forcefully. "Do you know how that feels?" She points at herself, "To be so adult at such a young age?"

Joyce shakes her head, "No I don't."

"I do," Alexis says quietly, "Look whatever this mind trip is, fuck it."

"Language!" Joyce snaps. She glances back at the eight year old, apparently understand something for the first time, "Lets get out of here," She says touching the girls shoulder.

The scene changes ounce more, this time they're setting in the back of a classroom. Alexis looks to be about twelve or so, a blonde setting to her side.

"So you think you're parents will let you go?" the girl asks.

"Who cares?" Alexis says, "Since when to ask permission?"

"Uh, since you grounded for a month last time you didn't." the girl looks unsure.

"As long as we don't get picked up by the cops, it's all good. They won't know I'm gone." Alexis shrugs.

"And you think that we can avode that cause my parents done total flip out." The girl asks.

"Yeah, plan to. Meet you at the club?" Alexis asks, standing up when a bell rings.

"I did sneak out," Alexis says watching the younger version of her slip out, "Time of my fu…life." She says glancing sideways to gage Joyce's reaction. "I went to an all ages club, and we danced and sing and just had fun. Then we went out and got smashed. My parents didn't care as long as I was there when they needed a baby setter, or I didn't get picked up by the cops."

"What happened next?" Joyce asks softly.

"I got hooked, drugs, achohal, it's all just a big fuzzy blur for the next two years. Then when I met Taylor shit straightened out." Alexis looks down at her nails, "For a while."

"How is Taylor?" Joyce asks.

"He's the one who turned me." Alexis looks sideways at Joyce, "But before that he was incredible. He took care of me, he saw me."

Joyce nods a little in understanding, without a word touching the girls shoulder, as the scene changes.

Alexis glances around, the scene is a carnival. A little ways over a boy and girl are buying cotton candy, turning around it's Alexis about fifteen.

"I felt so alive," She whispers, "Like all the world stopped and it was just me and him."

"He was the love of your life?" Joyce asks.

Alexis seems to think it over, "No, he was a love, but not the love." She watches as they walk toward the carasale. "We rode that thing about fourteen times, and each time it stopped and I could look out over the lights, and my heart just stopped." Tears form in Alexis's eyes and Joyce reaches out and wipes them away. "He didn't tell me, he couldn't."

"You were just so young." Joyce watches the two teens, "And happy."

"I was," Alexis says.

"We have to go," Joyce says quietly taking the girls shoulder ounce more. The scene changes and Taylor and Alexis can be seen walking through the park.

"No," Alexis turns away, "I don't want to see this," She shakes her head, "Not again."

"What?" Joyce looks confused by the young girls reaction.

The younger Alexis looks up at the setting sun, "Full moon tonight, should be pretty." She says.

"Full Moon?" Taylor asks, "No, that's not until next week."

"Uh- un, tonight." Alexis says, as it gets darker.

"Oh shit, get out of here, run." Taylor says, but Alexis giggles, "Please Lex please!"

"You silly gooser," Alexis giggles, displaying huge dimples at him, "What'da gonna do take me right here in the park?"

The moon is know rising, and Taylor begins to change. In a matter of minutes he's in full wolf form. Alexis screams, and tries to run but he grabs her. He bites her first, then straddles her body with his. Tearing her clothes to shreds, her screams pushing him farther.

Joyce is forced to look away from the scene before her, tears in her own eyes. She may have seen a lot in her years on earth, but this she could have gone etterniaty without seeing.

Alexis finally gets away, and runs. Taylor moves to follow her, but something catches his attention.

"I didn't understand." Alexis says softly, moving to follow her younger self. "He was so….something. I was confused."

"You were young." Joyce says following her.

"I huddled for hours here," Alexis bends down beside herself, huddled in a small building. "So long that it was well after sunrise when I woke up." She pauses, "My parents didn't even know that I was out all night."

"I always thought I new my daughter, but she sure surprised me." Joyce says "Sometimes parents are blind because they want to be."

"Would you notice if she was eating raw meat?" Alexis asks, "That she was thirsty for blood?"

"Yes," Joyce says, "I'd like to think I would."

"Mine didn't, I stayed maybe a week after this. I just ran, ended up in LA." Alexis says, Joyce holds onto her shoulder and again the scene changes.

Joyce and Alexis look around, "My first kill," She says, "I was in wolf form and he attacked me. I was hungry." She says turning her gaze from the younger version of herself ravishing a body.

"Oh God," Joyce turns around.

Alexis looks at her, "It's what I am." She whispers, "I was confused and scared and I'm sorry for that." She indicates the scene she's looking at.

"We can't stay here." Joyce says, taking her shoulder. "Lets go."

The scene changes to the apartment under Angel Investigations. Alexis huddled in a corner, Angel moving closer. The younger Alexis lunges, but Angel deflects her.

"Angel, I need your help with something up here." Cordelia calls from the steps.

"Kinda busy Cordy!" Angel yells back, Alexis moving toward Cordelia's voice.

"With what?" Cordelia comes down the stairs. "That's a werewolf."

"No shit," Angel says grabbing Alexis, who's in wolf form. "Can we do this later?"

"Uh, sure. Why do you have a werewolf in your apartment?" Cordelia asks, as Alexis lunges again.

"Because I thought she'd make a good pet." Angel says sarcastically, "I'm trying to help her."

"Looks like she's trying to eat you," Cordelia says and Alexis attacks him knocking him sideways.

"Yeah," Angel says, "Could you get the trank gun?"

"Sure thing boss." Cordelia moves to the weapons, "I hope you know I ant a good shot."

"Just shoot her!" Angel yells. Cordelia does but hits Angel instead, Alexis moves toward her.

"Oh that's not good," Cordelia says, shooting again this time hitting Alexis.

"I hadn't been here but a few hours, he found me on the street." Alexis glances sideways at Joyce. "I didn't know how to control it."

The scene again changes this time without Joyce's help. "We must be running out of time." Joyce comments as they watch Angel and Alexis duel.

"I'm fading huh?" Alexis asks, Joyce sighs but doesn't answer. "He trained me right, I'll give him that."

The scene changes again, and Joyce looks even more distressed. This time the scene is the apartment again and Faith and Alexis are laying on the bed together.

"This was day two," She says.

Joyce looks over at the bed, "She looks so broken."

"She is," Alexis says, "She wanted to die."

"If only I'd been there more for her." Joyce says.

"Don't beat yourself up, she came back around." Alexis says then frowns, "How do you know Faith?"

"Lets just say I do." Joyce smiles sweetly at Alexis.

The scene changes again and they're back at the white room.

"So I walk off into the uh, whiteness?" Alexis asks looking around.

Joyce smiles, "No, you go back and fight." She steps closer cupping the girl's cheek in a motherly way, "Your fight isn't over Alexis. Not even when Angelus is put back in Angel. You'll know what you have to do. And take care of Faith for me. Keep her and Buffy from killing each other." She gives a small laugh at the look on Alexis's face.

Alexis feels herself being pulled away, and her eyes flare open……

Faith…..

New York, 1902

Angelus watches as a long haired Angel departs a ship, hands deep in the pockets of a beaten duster. His head is down, as he approaches Angelus. Without so much as glancing up he walks through it.

"Hey!" Angelus yells, "What the hell? Turn your ass around!"

"Don't think he is," Faith comments behind him.

"Geezs does the torture end?" Angelus asks attempting to tackle Faith, but goes through him.

Faith grins big, "Wicked!" she watches as Angelus tries again, "Know what the definition of instantiate is?" She moves around him, pointing a finger in the air, "Performing the same task over and over again and exspecting different results, learned that in murder rehab, baby."

Angelus growls at her, "They can't rehab a murderer Faith." He looks around, "So this is my flashback, why the fuck are you here?"

"Donno," Faith shrugs, "Could be side effect of the drugs. Dude that was wicked easy."

"Shut up," Angelus says, then mumbles, "I can't believe I fell for something so stupid." He looks around, "So what is this? Magic fucking fairyland?"

"I'm gonna go with Angelus this is your crappy ass life." Faith says, "'Cause lack of hiygene world, sure as hell ant mine." She sends Angel a nasty look, "Ever heard of a bath?"

"Not mine," Angelus says pointing an angry finger at Angel, "His, Angel's. The whole way over here, we hide with the fucking animals." Angelus throws his arms up angrily, "Pissed me off the first fucking go round. And why the hell are you here?" He looks at Faith.

"'Cause I'm dying dumbass." Faith shrugs.

"Could do it a little faster?" Angelus asks.

"Sorry," Faith says not at all sounds sorry, "But I got one last job, baby set the evil physcobath, till they shove a soul where the sun don't shine."

"No, they won't." Angelus says, "They can't, can't find it remember?"

"Then whatever, I'm dust in the wind, candle in the wind. They'll be a general wind theme," Faith says holding a finger up and tilting her head, giving him a half smile.

"Thought you got over being suicidal," Angelus says, "And what about wolf girl."

"Whatever," Faith shrugs holding her arms out, "She survives the world a little bit safer. I paid even odds dude, not sorry about that."

The scene changes and Angel is setting on a park bench. It's a busy night, and the cars are old model T like cars.

"What is this the twenty Chicogo?" Angelus asks looking around, stepping out into the road and watching a car go through him. He catches sight of Angel. "Oh no, this is not good. No, I won't remember this, I'm leaving."

"Why the flip out?" Faith asks

Just as she says it Angel darts out into the road, without thinking that he can't hear her she yells, "Angel watch the fuck out!"

Angel just dodges the car, making it to the other side of the road.

"No, this is hell. This is fucking hell, and I'm in it." Angelus says.

Faith confused over what just happened is about to ask when she sees Angel holding a tiny puppy talking to a girl. "Dude, you just saved a puppy. Wicked awesome, this is your hell."

Angelus lets out a scream, "It had been decades since we fed on human. We hadn't so much as touched a human in decades and she practically begs for it. So what's he? He tells her fucking scram!"

"This is wicked, you're reliving Angel's good deeds, I get to see you in hell." She laughs a little, and Angelus growls at her.

The scene changes again and they're standing in a little café. Angel walks in, just as 'Star Star' by The Rolling Stones goes off. He saunters up to the Jukebox. His hair is still long, and his coat is ragady. He pushes a button on the jukebox and the song 'Mandy' by Barry Montello comes on. Slowly he sways in time to the music.

"Must kill you he's got a jones for the power ballets." Faith says setting down at a booth and watching Angel.

"Uh, then the concerts, do you know how much torture that is?" He watches looking discusted, "Surrounded by beating fucking hearts, listening to that…that…shit." They watch as a young couple walks by. "Do you know what that's like? To be this close? To be able to hear the hearts, I want to just rip them apart. Every time he gets close, it's a knife in MY gut."

"But it ant your gut Princess. It's Angel's. He's the good one, he's the one who belongs on the outside. You belong stuffed inside him." Faith says watching Angelus.

"But I'm always there, deep down he can't deny what he is." He moves beside her, "Even if you stuff a soul up my ass, it won't get rid of me." Angelus whispers into Faith's ear as a man walks into the shop.

"Can I help you?" the guy behind the register asks.

"Give me your money," the guy demands.

The guy behind the register kinda stumbles, "I, uh, well."

"Just give me the damn money!" The guy yells, and a shot is heard. The guy with the gun cleans the drawer and runs.

Angel moves around the counter, "It's okay, I'm gonna get help." He looks around, but when he looks back the guy had died. Angel gets up and moves away.

Angelus gets up, "Uh oh," He says sarcastically, "I think he's gone. What's good old Angel gonna do?"

"He wouldn't, no." Faith shakes her head, "It wasn't his fault."

"It's about the choices you make Faithy." Angelus says watching Angel lock the door. "Ones you can't take back."

"No, he won't, it wasn't his fault, he should have to pay for this." Faith says watching Angel move back toward the know dead clerk.

"Oops, dinner by armed robbery." Angelus says.

"But he was going to save him," Faith says as Angel Vamps out and bites into the guys neck.

"Or he choice to be just a little slow, ooopsy." Angelus leans in closer, "I'm always right under the serface." He moves around her, "Come on Faith, you know how good that blurry line tastes, you know how easy it is to murder."

"Shut up," Faith growls.

"You don't really think that wolf girl could ever trust you do ya?" He asks getting right in her face. "Ya don't think she really loves you do you?"

"Shut up." Faith growls again.

The scene changes again and they're in a dark alley way. Faith is alone in a dark alley way.

"You think all this hell is worth it? You think you can be faithful to her Faithy? Is the thought of Wolf girl what warmed those thighs in prison?" Angelus's voice asks.

"You kiss your Momma with that mouth?" Faith asks looking around.

"No, but ate her with it. She tasted kinda bitter." Angelus says behind her. Faith turns and watches as he stands up, without moving his body. "You're fading fast." He whispers, "You're almost gone."

"So what," Faith shrugs, "You think that scares me?"

"Just a little," Angelus says, "The thought that you waited all this time and you won't get to see me put back in my cage."

"Naw, see I hear this call in the distance saying you about to get a soul shoved up your evil ass." Faith says.

"Nope, I got friends in high places," Angelus says watching Angel stumble into the alley, grab a rat and begin eating, "He's not one of them." He points at Angel, who has long hair and a raggid old black duster. "Urg, twenty years and he never smelled of anything but rat."

"He's paying his price," Faith says watching Angel.

"But if it's his price why am I paying." Angelus asks, "This may all be new to you, but why the fuck am I here?"

"Because this isn't about you," Angel says standing up throwing a disgusted look at Angelus, "Jackass."

"Are you the one behind this whole damn 'Angelus this is your fucking life' episode?" Angelus asks.

"Angel," Faith nods, "Good to see ya, hate the hair."

"Faith what are you still doing here?" Angel asks surprised.

"Just waiting for this phsco to be put back in his cage." Faith says.

"After that?" Angel asks.

"I'm guessing something like this," Angelus says kicking Faith knocking her down, "But that's just a guess. Looks like the rules have changed."

"This isn't about her," Angel says stepping forward, "This is about me."

"No shit shirlock, but the way I figure it, the Slayers just the Icing on my Birthday cake." Angelus says.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Angel and Angelus says at the same time.

Angelus rushes Angel, who is knocked down. He kicks Angelus off him, standing up and getting into fight stance. Angelus throws a punch at him, but he defleats it, knocking Angelus down. Angel goes to Faith's side,

"You gotta wake up, come on. Think about Alexis, come on wake up."

"She's dying." Faith says weakly.

Angelus gets up and attacks Angel, "Yeah, they're both dying sad sad." He says sarcastically.

"No she's not," Angel says getting up and kicking Angelus, "Alexis isn't dying."

"But I am." Faith answers sounding even weaker.

"A lot easier then redemption huh? Then facing her again, and having somebody who actually cares." Angel calls to Faith as Angelus sends a kick to his gun and he goes flying.

"Why the fuck are we so concerened with the human condition. They suffer they die we eat them, that's the way things go." Angelus says as Angel rushes him.

"Nobody is perfect Faith, not even me," Angel says rolling on the ground fighting with Angelus, "You saw me drink, how much lower can it get? There are things even with a soul I wish I could take back."

When Faith doesn't answer, Angel knocks Angelus off him and goes to her side. She's lost contiouscness. He slaps her on the face, "Some on wake up." He says.

Faith's eyes flutter open, "I choice, you for me." She whispers.

Angelus attacks Angel again, "Sorry to interrupt, but anybody notice a fight with your alter ego going on here?"

Again Angel knocks Angelus down, moving back to Faith. "You gotta get up."

"I paid my due." Faith says.

"We're never done fighting." Angel says.

"But I can't, it hurts to much." Faith moans.

"I know it hurts, but you gotta fight, just think about going back to Alexis. If nothing else fight for her." Angel says.

Angelus again attacks, "Or give up, which ever suits you."

"Shut up," Angel growls.

Angelus knocks Angel out with a pipe, "Lets see, what's the thing I won't miss? Hmmm, morals, helping humans, rightoucness." He sniffs the air, "Souls in the ether boyo, what'd say we send you off to that fluffy puppy rescue in the sky?" He moves to hit Angel again.

"Arff Arff phscho," Faith says behind him.

"Getting back in the game Faithy?" He asks, swinging the pipe, but missing.

"Guess so," Faith shrugs, the last thing she sees is Angelus about to hit her with the pipe.

Faith's eyes flash open, and she jumps up, running down stairs, leaving Lorne to watch on amazed. Ounce downstairs she heads for the basement. She finds Conner leaning over Angelus's unconscious body. He moves his hand and she can see the stake in his hand. She quickly grabs his wrist, startling him.

"Break me off a switch son," She hits his wrist against the bars of the cage, "There's gonna be a whooping."

Faith throws Conner out of the cage, and he tries to kick her, but she blocks it. Sending a punch his way, knocking him to the ground, and climbing on top of him, but he throws her off, and starts to kick her. She throws him across the room, where Angel grabs him.

"It's me, it's okay. It's really me." Angel says and they watch as Conner relaxes.

Faith doesn't stop to say anything but runs up to Alexis's room. Cordelia is setting beside her, when Faith bursts through the door, and Alexis wakes with a start, gasping for air.

"Thought you'd be waking up," Faith says as Alexis tries to catch her breath looking confused at Faith and Cordelia.

"I….what the fuck?" Alexis asks gasping for breath.

Faith moves to her side, "Just breathe baby." She says setting down taking Alexis in her arms.

"They're alive! It's a miracle!" Lorne says standing in the doorway.

"I think they want a minute," Cordelia says moving toward the door, sending one last look at Faith and Alexis on the bed, smiling then shutting the door.

Later that night….

Faith joins Angel outside, "Yo," she says.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Angel asks as she leans against the railing.

"Like I done mushrooms and got eaten by a big ass bear." Faith says a smile playing on her lips.

Angel gives a small laugh, "Pretty much sums it up." He pauses, "How's Alexis?"

"Says she's fine, which means she's surpressing the hell outta some shit." Faith answers looking out over the scenery.

"Yeah, she does that a lot." Angel looks down. "So you sticking around?"

"Naw," Faith shakes her head, "Way Willow talks it up, they could use me. Gotta work on that redemption thing a little more."

"Wish I coulda spent more time with you," Angel says, "Our mind walk not withstanding."

"Next time dude," Faith says.

"There will be a next time, you just have to keep fighting." Angel says leaning against the railing.

"Hey, I was all set to give up, but somebody got all pep talky on me." She laughs a little and Angel smiles.

Angel stands up, "I have a lot to think you for."

"That visa is plenty versa," Faith says, "So alls even. Sides we going getting into that and it just leads to hugging and we can't have that…" She shoots him a dimpled smile and a little shrugs.

"Right, could go hugging." Angel laughs, putting an arm around her as they head back in.

"Okay, okay," Conner says, "I get it, I screwed up."

"Yeah," Gunn says.

"You have to learn to listen," Alexis says, "We don't talk just to hear ourselves."

"Got it, listen when you talk." Conner says looking up when Faith and Angel comes in.

"Cheer up punk, just means ya onna the team," Faith winks at him.

"Wish I coulda seen you kicking Juniors ass." Gunn says smiling a little.

"It's on video," Alexis says, "Sucrity camera."

"Awesome," Gunn says smiling broadly, as Conner groans.

The group gathers around, Willow included.

"So I guess you'll be leaving." Wesley says.

"Yeah, headed to Sunnyhell." Faith says nodding a little.

Alexis sighs, "She's not the only one."

Wesley looks at her surprised, "You can't seriously mean you?"

"I do, the way Willow talks they need fighters. They need people to train the girls too. And I can't let Faith go by herself." Alexis looks at each in turn.

"You can't be seriously going to let her go," Gunn asks, looking at Angel, who looks downward.

"Aww, come on guys," Alexis says, "It's my time. Four years, it's time I go on with the fight somewhere else."

Cordelia frowns, "But we can't protect you there."

Alexis laughs, "Ya know supposed to."

Alexis hugs each in turn, saying a quick good bye. Then turns to Angel, who hugs her.

"Ant gonna be gone forever," She says smiling up at the brooding Vampire.

"I new you'd leave one day," Angel says quietly, "Just thought ya know, I'd have more warning."

Alexis laughs looking back at Faith and Willow who are hooving in the doorway, "I can't just let her go again Angel. This is my fight, it's my time. And I choose to fight with her."

Angel kisses her forehead, "Be careful."

"Always, I was taught by the best." She grabs a bag setting by the couch in the lobby, turns and walks to Faith and them. With one last smile and a wave she follows them out the door.

"So this is it?" Cordelia asks, "We just let her leave."

"We always new she'd leave Cordelia," Angel says, "She's got to walk her own road."

Faith looks sideways ounce they are outside, "You ready for this?"

Alexis seems to think about it, "No," She shakes her head, "But if I don't do it then I risk losing something I waited a long time for."

"What's that?" Faith asks as she steps beside the back door of Willow's car.

Alexis opens the door, and throws her back in, before looking back at Faith, "You" she says climbing in.

It takes Faith a minute but she finally gets in the car, for a quiet ride to Sunnydale.

*Note- Some of the worlds and such are from the actual script, because this was such a pivotal episode. I didn't intend on copying or anything, but it had to be this way. So some of this is quotes, hope you enjoyed it.*


	4. Welcome to Sunnyhell

Willow, Faith and Alexis arrived in Sunnydale just after sundown. The only trouble they encountered was the girl shoved out of a truck in front of them. She was badly injured and they took her to the hospital. Willow was convinced she was a potential, and tried to tell Faith and Alexis to stay at the hospital, but neither would listen. Both girls jetted as soon as they took her into surgery. Which meant they were now looking for Buffy.

"So," Faith says shoving her hands deeper into the pockets of her jeans.

Alexis nods, "So, wild ride huh?"

Faith laughs a little, "You could say that." There's a short pause, before Faith finally looks sideways at Alexis, "How've you been?"

"Same old same Faith." Alexis shrugs, "Just saving the world every other week or so."

Faith frowns a little, "Lexi I…"

"Don't Faith, you had to do it, you had to turn yourself in, and you had to come back. Simple as that." Alexis shrugs again.

Faith sighs, "Did you date?"

"You mean while you were away? Nobody serious." Alexis pauses to look up at the moon.

"You should have." Faith says, "You couldn't wait forever for me."

"I could," Alexis turns to look at Faith.

Faith reaches out and cups her cheek, "You're just as beautiful as I remembered. But you shouldn't have waited I ant worth it."

"You are Faith, when are you going to see that? That you're worth it all." Alexis steps closer, "You're worth it to me."

"I don't get it," Faith whispers, "You're too good for me."

"You know what I am." Alexis says, "You know how hard I fight for control. You're the only thing that makes the fight worth while some days."

Faith looks away from Alexis, but it doesn't stop the other girl from seeing the look of admiration on her face. She doesn't answer, not sure exactly what to say she looks up toward the sky. Noting that it's a quarter moon, she wonder absently when the next full moon is.

Alexis looks away from Faith as well, her eyes roaming over the street before finally moving back to Faith who's looking intently at her. She can almost feel Faith's eyes roaming over her, from her face down. Watching the play of emotions in Faith's big doe eyes, Alexis is slightly amused. She watches first the cocky look telling her Faith likes what she sees, then the possessive look that tells her she's Faith's, ending with a look of pure arousal.

Faith's eyes move back to Alexis's and sees she's been caught. A slight blush reddens her cheeks, as a playful smile lands on her lips. Normally she wouldn't care about being caught, but the amused look on Alexis's face told her she new exactly that she was thinking. With a small chuckle she holds her hand out to Alexis, who takes it.

Together they fall in step, neither girl speaking. But this is not an uncomfortable silence, it's just a silence. Normally Faith would feel the need to fill it, because silence isn't something Faith takes very well. But she has no need to fill this one. Her mind wonders through it's own path, as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in through her noise.

Lavender, that's the wonderful smell that greets her. And she can't help that her smile gets even bigger. Alexis has always smelled like Lavender, she'd noticed it her first day with Angel and Alexis. It was a smell she carried with her everywhere. Her dreams at night had been filled with Lavender. Beside her Alexis lays her head gently on Faith's shoulder as they walk. Evidently she was lost in her own thoughts as well.

Neither girl was paying attention, until a figure caught Faith's eye. She stiffens, and beside her she feels Alexis stiffen as well. Out of instinct Faith stops, pushing Alexis behind her. Her eyes roaming the night for the danger she can feel. To her side a bringer appears, and Faith gets into fight stance. Alexis moves from behind Faith, as another bringer appears.

"Must be the welcomin' party," Faith says circling her bringer.

"Well lets show them how to party," Alexis says throwing a punch at the bringer she's circling.

"Never one to turn down a party," Faith says kicking the bringer she's circling.

The bringer comes at Faith with a knife, but she deflects him, kicking him in the back. Alexis jumps into the air avoiding the knife her bringer is wheedling. She does a round kick and knocks the knife out of his hand, catching it in the air, she circles him again. Faith's bringer has her pushed up against the wall, but she head buts him, causing him to stumble back a little. He swings the knife cutting her upper arm, but she punches him in the face.

Just as he goes to stab Faith again, a hand grabs his wrist, "As much as I'd like to let you stab her, I'd much rather do it myself," Buffy says pushing him against the wall and causing him to drop the knife, she kicks him, and grabs the knife, stabbing him quickly.

"Hello!" Alexis says from the ground her bringer on top of her, "Not really the person I want on top of me tonight."

Spike picks up the knife, and stabs the bringer, "No problem love," He says.

"You just couldn't pull him off and stab him, noo you had to stab him where he would fucking bleed on me." Alexis say pushing the now dead bringer off her and clambering to her feet. "Okay explanations?"

"That would have to start on your end." Buffy says, arms crossed, "Thought you were in prison." She looks at Faith, "Where you belong."

"Good to see you too, B." Faith says dusting her pants off, and looking over at Alexis, "You alright?"

"Perfect, wonderful," Alexis say sarcastically.

"So anybody want to fill me in on just what the hell is going on here?" Buffy asks looking between the two.

"Look I had to help Angel with a little problem, heard about the deal here and came to help." Faith says shrugging, "If you don't want help I can leave."

"That's not what I said," Buffy says stiffening slightly, "And and what's she doing here?" She points at Alexis.

"I came for the funnest party ever, what the fuck do you think I'm here for?" Alexis asks, "I'm here to make sure you don't kill Faith."

"I'm not the murderer," Buffy says.

"To bad, I am." Alexis growls.

"Uh, hate break up this little reunion, but it's really not safe out here." Spike says, "I think perhaps we should continue this at the house?"

Buffy nods, "He's right it's not safe."

Faith nods a little, and holds her hand out to Alexis, "Come on, down girl." She says when she sees Alexis not backing down.

"So, what's the deal?" Buffy asks nodding toward their intertwined hands.

"None of you business," Alexis growls.

"It's alright Lexi, calm down." Faith says trying to sooth the girl.

Buffy seems to take a hint and falls silent. Spike sending sideways glances past Buffy to the other two girls. With each step, he can sense Alexis calm down a little more.

Finally the four arrive at the Summers house, which was teaming with activity. Giles and Dawn are in the dinning room, the living room is full of potentials, Willow is upstairs with Tara, sneaking much needed time away. Andrew is labeling food in the kitchen (God only knows why) and Xander and Anya had snuck away to places unknown.

Buffy leads Faith, Alexis and Spike into the house. Spike heads straight downstairs, while Buffy leads Faith and Alexis into the kitchen without a word to the others. She wants to know why they are here, and she wants to know now.

Just as they enter the kitchen Spikes voice booms from below, "BLOODY HELL, GET YOUR OWN ROOM!" and moments later a grumpy looking Anya and a blushing Xander appear in the door way.

"What were you guys…." Buffy stops mid sentence shaking her head, "Never mind."

Xander and Anya slink into the hallway, seemingly not noticing the new house guest.

"Wicked," Faith laughs, "They so got caught in the act!"

Alexis hits her arm, but can't help but laugh. "You're like a little kid." Faith who's leaning against the counter reaches out and pokes her on the arm.

Buffy shakes her head at the two, "Look this is serious, what are you guys really doing here?

Faith turns her attention to Buffy, "Look B, like I said, we thought you could use the help."

"So you're what just all about the good deeds now?" Buffy snorts.

"Something like that," Faith says.

"Look you don't want us here, we're gone, deal with this whatever by yourself." Alexis says stepping in front of Buffy, "Look, I'm not to peachy keen on being here. But if this is where the fight is it's where I'll stay. Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty damn good fighter. And the way Willow talks it up that's what you need."

"It's not that I don't want you here, but I've got enough to baby set," Buffy says running a hand through her hair.

Tara comes into the kitchen, dressed in a purple top and pair of blue jeans. She smiles at Faith and Alexis, before heading to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water before turning and speaking to Buffy.

"Hey Buffy, what's going on?" she asks turning to face her.

"Hey Tara, this is Faith and…" She frowns, "I don't exactly know your name."

"Alexis," Alexis says nodding toward Tara, "What's up?"

"Oh," Tara smiles, "You work with Angel, and it's good to see you again Faith. We really do need people who are good fighters."

"Right, good to see you T," Faith says, "Uh sorry about the last time the whole Branze thing.."

Tara gives Faith a reassuring smile, "It's fine, it's all in the past."

Buffy sighs, "I've got some research to do and I want to make sure the potentials are in bed. You can crash in my room, on the floor."

"Thanks B." Faith says nodding at her, "I think we should try and sleep tonight," Faith looks at Alexis, "You're not exactly one hundred percent."

"You ant either," Alexis crosses her arms across her chest. "Just what did you see in that little mind walk?"

Faith shrugs, "What'd you see?"

Alexis shrugs, as she watches Buffy walk through the hallway, "Lets just say, it was interesting."

Faith shrugs and takes Alexis by the hand, leading her from the room. Tara watches as they go, smiling slightly to herself. She could see from Faith's aura that she had changed greatly, but there was more. She already new that Faith loved Alexis, a lot more then the girl was willing to admit.

Later that night….

Buffy had been in bed for a couple hours, Alexis was snoring slightly, curled up at Faith's side, but Faith was wide awake. It was something about being back here, that just got to her. Quietly she gets out of her sleeping bag, careful not to disrupt the girl curled up beside her, and moves to the window. Ever so softly she opens it and moves to set outside on the roof. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wraps her arms around them and rests her chin on her knees. Faith thinks back to the last time she was in Sunnydale, and how lost she had been. Sometimes she still felt lost. But somehow Alexis had found her.

Her mind wonders to Alexis, sleeping curled up in the sleeping bag. This wasn't really her fight. Alexis's fight was in LA, she had family there. And yet she'd given it up to come and fight some unknown evil, beside Faith. She wasn't sure why that sent tingles down her back bone but it did. The same chills ran down it when she was near her, when she touched her.

A slow smile spreads on her face. Faith can't help this smile, she can't help that her heart races when Alexis is near. These are all very girly things, but Faith has fallen victim. To what she isn't sure of yet. It's beyond lust, that she is sure of. Lifting her head she looks at the stars.

It hadn't bothered her that Alexis was a werewolf. It hadn't even struck her as weird. She was used to the super natural. And she loved the fact that Alexis got it. She had a monster inside her too, which meant she new how vital, and volatile that control can be. Alexis's inner demon may have been a little more literal them Faith's but it was no more real.

Faith is pulled out of her musing by somebody putting a blanket around her shoulders, looking over it's Alexis. 'When did she wake up?' Faith wonders, as Alexis sets down close. She puts her head on Faith's shoulder, the two of them wrapped in a blanket. Neither girl says anything for a long moment.

"I can almost feel it," Alexis whispers, Faith looks over and gives her the 'huh?" look. Alexis doesn't look over at Faith, but continues on, "The wolf. It calls out at night, it's like I get this whole new perspective."

Faith gently kisses the top of Alexis's head, then leans her cheek against it.

"Was it horrible?" Alexis asks softly, "In prison?"

Faith sighs, "No," she whispers, "It was hard, but I don't think horrible would be the word. I had a roof over my head. Sure there were a few fights, but because I'm a Slayer nobody really got the better of me. It was the caged in feeling that was the worst." She pauses, "I'm a lot like you, I need to hunt, I need to slay it's who I am."

It's another long moment before either of them says anything. Finally Faith quietly asks, "Why didn't you date?"

Alexis looks up at Faith, "I tried a couple times," She says, "But they weren't you. It never felt right."

"I don't know why you want me." Faith says her voice almost begging for an answer.

"Because you're mine." Alexis says, "Because when I'm near you I can't help be feel safe. I can't help but smile. My heart beats a little faster." She looks away from Faith, "Look, if you're looking for a reason that it's you and not some random person, I can't give it to you. All I can say is that things with you feel….right."

Faith watches Alexis's face from the side, seeing the other girl fighting her emotions, Faith's heart constricts a little. It didn't matter, it doesn't matter. She'd take what she can get. And right know she doesn't want to think about anything but the girl curled up under this blanket with her. Looking forward ounce more, Faith gently pulls Alexis closer. Alexis ounce more rests her head on Faith's shoulder, as they watch the beginning of the sun peaking over the horizon.

Faith is the first of the two girls up the next morning, wanting nothing more then to clear her mind. It would surprise most to see the former rogue slayer doing relaxation exercises. But they worked and she didn't care. She stood feet wide apart bent at the knees her arms out in front of her, and raising them above her head, while Andrew and the Potentials stood watching from the kitchen window.

"Faith, just the name strikes fear in the heart of most. The one rogue slayer, the dark one. She kills for the fun…ouchy ouch oh that hurts." Andrew stops mid-sentence to bust into ouchies because Alexis has him by the back of the neck.

"You shouldn't be telling stories." She says not letting him go.

"Ouchy, let me go please?" Andrew squeaks.

"He's not supposed to be telling stories," Amanda says, "Buffy told him not to."

"Hmm," Alexis says, "Not doing what he's asked, wanna see how much damage I can do?" She leans in closer her eyes glittering mischievously but her voice not letting Andrew hear the joke. Some of the girls get amused looks on their faces.

"I don't…you can't….but…" Andrew squeaks.

"I can't what? House fulla sharp pointy things, see I've been told hands off the vamp, no staking Buffy precious vampire. But you, nobody said I couldn't play with you." Alexis growls into Andrew's ear, he makes a squeaking noise and her smile widens. "You want to tell stories? You want to get the girls all scared? Let me just say, Faith isn't the only killer in this house now." With that she lets Andrew go; he wheels around eyes wide facing her.

"Who are you?" Andrew demands.

"Your worse nightmare if fuck with me," Alexis says arms folded leaning against the sink casually, am amused smile still playing on her lips.

"She's Alexis, and I really wouldn't fuck with her Andrew," Buffy voice says from the doorway, "Angel trained her so I'd hate to see what she can do with the sharp and pointy."

"You're letting two murderers in the house?" Andrew croaks.

"I don't know if she's a murderer or not, but she's here. And she's staying." Buffy turns her attention to Alexis who's inspecting her nails, "Good morning Alexis."

"Mornin' Buffy." Alexis looks up and nods, "Faith's out back if you wanna talk to her."

"Not just yet, I have a few things to do to day. Thought you might help Kennedy train the girls. If I remember correctly you have quiet a right hook." Buffy smiles slightly at the girl.

"Really, cause I remember backhanding you." Alexis laughs, "But my right hook is killer too."

The potentials look between the two. Finally Kennedy steps up, "I don't need help training the girls. I've been doing good on my own."

"And we'll do better together, you take the less advanced I'll take the more advanced, assuming there are any advanced ones." Alexis says, "I want to do weapons training too. Basically the one way to keep them safe give them a weapon that any mo…" She pauses rethinking her word choice, "Body, anybody could use."

"Good idea." Buffy nods.

"And I want Dawn training with us." Alexis say, "She's your younger Sis right?"

"There's no need to train Dawn." Buffy shakes her head.

"You already trained her?" Alexis asks, and Buffy frowns. "Look, we're in the middle of a war the way Willow's been talking it up. If it were me, I wouldn't want my baby brothers walk around completely unprotected. It ant about being a potential, it's about the fact that she has much as just about any of the girls, and she needs to be trained."

"You've been here what a few hours and you're already handing down orders?" Buffy asks amazed.

"I ant handing down orders Buffy, I'm making sure things are done right." Alexis says.

"Where do you get off?" Buffy asks, looking angrily at Alexis.

"Back of a car, my room, bathroom, wherever I happen to be when the urge hits." Alexis says watching as Buffy blushes a deep crimson. "But that wasn't exactly what you were asking huh?"

"She's right," Dawn says, "Well, I don't know about the getting off thing, but I do need to be trained."

"Fine," Buffy shakes her head, "Whatever. Just make sure the girls are trained right." With that Buffy leaves the kitchen.

Alexis watches Buffy leave, "Okay girlies, lets get the show on the road, I want everybody in the back yard in ten minutes. If you haven't had breakfast by then, you wait till after training." She moves toward the back door, "And don't even think about being late."

With that Alexis opens the back door and steps outside watching Faith. She watches Faith's back as she stretches out the tense muscles. Watching the ripple of those muscles as she bends forward, and that perfectly plump ass. She's pulled out of her trance when Willow joins her on the porch.

"You were very take chargy this morning." Willow says looking sideways at Alexis.

"I was right wasn't I?" Alexis asks arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, Dawnie needs to be trained, and we need somebody who can wrangle these girls. But Buffy's not going to take being second chair. And…" Willow sighs a little.

"Buffy isn't second chair," Alexis's says turning to face Willow, "She's in charge, but when I see her about to fuck things up, I'm not keeping my mouth closed."

Willow nods a little as Faith comes onto the porch. "Problem?"

"No, no problem." Willow shakes her head, "Just talking."

Faith raises an eye brow, but then shakes her head. "So what's the plan for today?"

"You could help with research," Willow says, "We're doing a lot of it, and we could use help."

"I'm training the girls, it's time they actually got a taste of training." Alexis says as the girls troop outside. "Ready?"

"That's not all of them," Faith points, and Alexis does a quick head count, "How many are there?"

Willow gives her the exact amount of girls and Alexis raises an eye brow, not all of them are there.

"Faith, stretch them out, I'll be right back." Alexis says and heads inside. Ounce inside she looks through the house finding the two girls setting on the couch, she grabs each one by the ear and leads them out of the room.

"What? Ouch that hurts!" One girl says.

"I said be in the backyard in ten minutes, I meant it." Alexis says, pushing the girls from her.

"Wow," Kennedy says.

"Stretches, everybody. Faith help me get the weapons out here. And if I come back out here and there aren't stretches happening, there's gonna be hell to pay." She marches back inside, Faith right behind her.

"Uh, Lexi, you okay?" Faith asks, grabbing one end of the weapons trunk.

Alexis smiles a little at her, "I'm fine. One thing I know, get your bluff in. They're ready to follow, but you gotta be ready to lead. And I intend on doing just that. Ounce I get their respect, then I'll be softer on them, but not until."

Faith nods a little finally understanding Alexis's motivation behind being such a hard ass. Ounce the trunk is deposited outside and Alexis has her attention on the girls, Faith makes her way back inside.

Buffy is setting at the kitchen table in the dinning room when Faith comes in. "Yo, B. Mind if I set?"

Buffy looks up, "No, go ahead." She says motioning for Faith to set down.

"So what's the deal, all these little girls crowding your house?" Faith looks around a little uncomfortable.

"They're potential slayers, just like us. And the bringers are trying eradicate the slayer line." Buffy sets her pencil down and watches Faith.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up B." Faith says.

"We didn't think the first could get to you." Buffy says.

"Well, girl came at me with a weird fucking looking knife, so I guess you were wrong." Faith sets back legs wide apart arms folded over her stomach slouching in the chair a little.

"Look, I'm sorry Faith, it's just we were so…." Buffy sighs.

"It's alright, I made it." Faith shrugs, "Look a lotta shit went down last time I was here, and I ant wanting to open old wounds."

"Why were you in LA?" Buffy asks, watching Faith tense a little.

"I had to help re-soul Angel." Faith says finally.

"Oh," Buffy looks away from her. "That was….I guess…."

"It is what it is B, he's got his soul back now I'm here trying to make things alright with you." Faith sets forward arms resting on the table, "And Alexis is her, God only knows why. She left the only family she's known for four years, you can't take that lightly."

Buffy looks at Faith again, her eyes searching those big doe eyes. "You're right I'm sorry" Buffy says quietly, "You and Alexis are here to help. It's just…this isn't easy."

"Nobody said war was B." Faith says getting up from the table, "But nobody said you had to do it alone either."

Buffy watches Faith disappear into the living room, hearing the soft 'puff' and she sinks down onto the couch.

Faith grabs Xander's comic, "Yo Xand what's up?"

"Uh was reading that," Xander says trying to snatch it back.

"Really? Cause it looked like you's just staring at it." Faith says still holding the comic out of his reach.

"It's a classic Faith." Xander says finally giving up.

"So, what's the deal?" Faith asks handing his comic back, "You ready for the big show down?"

"I don't think any of us are ready," Xander says taking the comic back. "So you're really here?"

"Setting right here," Faith says, "Look about the whole…." She trails off.

"You being evil?" Xander fills in, "So three years ago."

Faith laughs a little, "Right, so out dated. Look seriously, I'm sorry."

Xander looks up meeting Faith's eyes, for ounce the goofy grin not showing. Completely seriousness written on his face, "Look, I'm sure there were wrongs on both sides." He says softly, "So lets just let it be past."

"He's right," Willow says from the door, "Right now we have to look ahead. And with everything so scary and up in the air, I don't think we want to worry about the past."

"Besides," Buffy says, "Like Xander said there were wrong things on both sides."

"And you've changed, you're reformed," Tara puts in, as the scoobs all gather around, Giles included.

"You were lost," Giles says cleaning his classes, "And you in essences you've been found. Welcome back Faith."

That afternoon….

Faith sets down on the steps lighting up a cigarette, and taking a long drag. She feels somebody behind her, and knows without looking it's Alexis. At first Alexis just standing behind her off to the side looking out over the yard, but finally she moves to set beside Faith.

"No more starbucks for the potentials, I think my head it going to explode." Alexis says laughing a little.

Faith laughs, "They're been spazing for hours." She holds a cigarette out to Alexis, then a lighter.

"Geezs it's like a permeate sleep over." Alexis lights the cigarette.

"So how ya doin, being here I mean?" Faith asks looking out over the back yard. She feels Alexis shrug beside her.

"They got a hard blow here. A bad hand. But I donno, I don't see those girl ready." Alexis says softly.

"B's doin her best though." Faith says, her eyes still roaming the yard.

"I ant sayin she ant. Just like I ant sayin any of this is going to be easy. But I don't think I could walk away from the fight now." Alexis takes a long drag off her cigarette, "Don't mean I couldn't blow off some steam."

"Could go out tonight," Faith says, "There's this club, ant like those in LA," she sends Alexis a dimpled grin recalling stories of Alexis's late nights out clubbing, "but it's pretty cool."

"Sounds like a plan." Alexis stretches out her arms arching her back. "Tomorrow we spar."

Faith's eyes roam over Alexis's body, "We could do something more fun then spar." She says her voice husky.

Alexis turns sideways, "We could huh?" She asks, holding her cigarette out to make sure she didn't burn the other girl, "You are feisty Faith Lehane."

"And you're hot." Faith leans in and brushes her lips against Alexis's.

"What about the girls?" Alexis asks.

"What about them?" Faith pulls back slightly, "They're in the house."

"Mmm, right," Alexis says leaning in and gently nibbling on Faith's bottom lip.

Somebody clears their throat in the doorway. Both Faith and Alexis turn their heads to look, there stands Kennedy.

"If the make out session is done, it's time to train." Kennedy says.

Alexis growls and Faith holds back a chuckle, "Tonight" she whispers.

That night….

Alexis pulls the skin tight black spogetti strap, and put a belt on with it. Looking at herself in Buffy's mirror, she looked hot. Dressed in skin tight black jeans, black boots reaching her mid calf, the black spogetti strap and belt finished out the look. She let her soft brown curls fall down past her shoulders, and wore little make up.

Faith, arms crossed across her chest, stand leaning against the door frame, taking in the sight before her. She herself is dressed in a skin tight red wife beater, skin tight blue jeans, her usual boots, and her brunette hair falling just above her shoulders in softly layered curls.

"Hey sexy," Faith whispers, causing Alexis to turn quickly.

"Hey yourself." Alexis smiles looking Faith over.

"You like what you see?" Faith stands up full walking into the room, as Alexis ounce more lets her eyes roam over Faith's body.

"Mmm," Alexis says, "Deffinately."

Faith chuckles and pulls Alexis to her, "So do I." She leans down and kisses Alexis, "Do we have to go out?"

"If we want privacy then yeah." Alexis says, "I arranged for us to take Xander's car."

"Really?" Faith smiles, "Just what did you tell him?"

"That I needed his car," She shrugs, "There might have been a threat or two I can't remember."

"You are trouble," Faith laughs shaking her head, before leaning down and kisses Alexis.

"MMM, but I'm worth it huh?" Alexis asks her arms around Faith's neck.

"And so much more." Faith says, "But we gotta go, before the girls catch on."

"Right," Alexis says nodding a little.

Together the two make their way downstairs, sneaking through the front door. Faith takes Alexis's hand, "I don't want to drive, lets walk."

Alexis smiles, "Good cause I didn't really exactly ask Xander for his car."

Faith laughs, "You are something else."

Together the two walk through the streets, joking and playing around. Until Faith stops outside the club, she pushes Alexis against the wall, pressing her body against the other girls, "I could almost take you here."

Alexis swallows hard, she'd been teasing Faith, and know it was about to catch up with her. "Maybe you should." She whispers.

Faith lets out a low throaty growl leaning in and kissing Alexis, who moans into her mouth. Their tongues battling for domances as their hard nipples rub against each other. Faith's hand sneaks up Alexis's shirt brushing the side of her breast.

"Oh eewww," a voice behind them halts their movement. Alexis looks past Faith's shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asks as Faith lowers her head in an attempt to stave off the rising desire.

"We followed." Dawn says, "And you only snuck out so you could have sex."

Alexis bangs her head against the building, "GO HOME!"

"No!" Kennedy says, "You get a night out we do too."

Faith leaves one more kiss on Alexis's neck, "Look, it ant like they're here alone. If we send them home now, we'll have to go to."

"No," Alexis says, "I'm not going home."

"Then neither are we." Kennedy says.

Alexis lets out a frustrated growl, "Fine."

"Awesome," the girls troop inside, followed reluctantly by Faith and Alexis.

Inside, Alexis orders a shot of Jack Daniels, hoping to take the edge off the burning between her legs. Faith watches as she downs the first shot then another. Shaking her head she tries to keep the girls in her line of sight.

Two hours later…

Faith comes off the dance floor with Alexis who heads for the bar. She runs a hand through her long brunette curls and looks down at Amanda, who know has her arm wrapped around her thigh.

"You're the awesomest ever." She slurs slightly, grinning up at Faith.

Faith chuckles, and shakes her head, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Amanda answers proudly.

"I think maybe I should take this, and get you like a 7-up or something." Faith says taking a fuity pink drink from Amanda, and heading for the bar taking a sip.

"Didn't figure you for girly," Alexis says laughing.

"Never waste good achocohal." Faith says setting the drink down. "So you thinking maybe it's time to head home, cause the kiddoes gotta be up in the morning."

Alexis turns around resting her elbows on the bar, with her back to it, "Why? Ant like they got school."

"Somebody's being a hard ass on training." Faith says.

Alexis laughs a little, "Those girls don't know hard. Hard is going to be when the first finally makes a move."

"I don't think it'll take long. B said the girl woke up, said that some Caleb dude has something of hers." Faith says.

"He's blowing it out his ass." Alexis says, "She ant really gonna go out and try to get it."

"I think so," Faith says, "If I know B, she'll try it atleast."

"Thought you's the one that went all reckless." Alexis looks sideways.

"Yeah well, whatever he's got B wants it." Faith looks around.

"We need to speak to you outside, outstanding warrents." A voice behind Faith says, she turns to see three cops.

"Alright," Faith nods, "I'll be back."

"No, you want murderer," Cop A says, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her toward the door.

"Faith!" Alexis steps forward but one of the cops steps in front of her. "Move," she pushes him. He comes back and hits her, "Mother fucker." She pushes past him, "Girls! Outside now!"

Alexis moves toward the door but the cop grabs her hair pulling her back to him, she waits until he gets her close enough and head buts him. He stumbles backwards letting her go, she does a round kick knocking him down she rushes outside.

Faith is fighting five cops at ounce, but one grabs her from behind. Alexis grabs the cop on Faith's back, "Okay girls," She says looking around, "You want to be trained, lets train."

Alexis throws the cop against the wall, effectively knocking him out for a minute. One of the cops has a potential down and she's about to move to help her, but the potential kicks him and sends him flying. Together the potentials, with help from Faith and Alexis take out the five cops, just as Buffy shows up.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demands.

"We snuck out," Dawn says quickly, "It wasn't their fault."

"Alexis and I decided to have a night out, and when we got here, the whole crew was behind us." Faith says, "thought since they went through all the trouble to sneak out, might as well let them have some fun."

"Get to the house girls, NOW!" Buffy points toward the direction of her house.

"You have to grow the fuck up Faith." Buffy says, "You can't just go dancing whenever you feel like it. And you can't let them get away with sneaking out."

"Back the fuck up," Alexis says stepping between Buffy and Faith. "You damn well better thing about this one," She leans in closer to Buffy, "It was your sister who lead the group."

"What's that mean?" Buffy asks, not backing down.

"It means, you don't know a damn thing about those girls. So they blew off a little steam, you're fucking about to lead them into battle." Alexis says.

"Whatever," Buffy shakes her head and backs off.

Alexis looks at Faith, "So, maybe we could like try again, when there's not a bunch of teenage girls tagging along?"

Faith laughs, "And when B's not all pissy with me."

"She'll get over it." Alexis says, "So uh, you wanna go back, or…."

"Or…" Faith answers.


	5. Kidnapping Caleb

Faith and Alexis make it home about midnight, sober for the most part. Both girls had been drinking, but the bar tender saw fit to give the coffee to sober them up for the walk home.

"So you think Buffy's gonna seriously pissed?" Alexis whispers.

"Ah B'll get over it," Faith says and kisses the side of Alexis's head. "She usually does. Not before giving us another speak for sure."

Alexis shakes her head, stepping onto the steps heading up to Buffy's room when they hear a crash behind them. Both girls turn quickly to see a brown haired guy dressed as a priest standing in the frame of the door, the door itself laying at his feet.

"The slayer didn't come for what I have." He says.

"You must be Caleb," Faith says looking him up and down.

"And you little girl," Caleb says, "Are in a lot of trouble."

"Well," Alexis shrugs, "That's really nothing new for us, we're the two that cause trouble." With that Alexis rushes Caleb. Caleb kicks her across the room, knocking her into a little table Buffy had setting there.

Faith kicks him but he grabs her feet.

"Dirty little girl," he says making a digusted face at her. She punches him, does a round kick and hits him in the face. It doesn't phase him. "You think you can beat me?" He laughs, "You're useless to try."

Buffy rushes down the stairs in time to see Caleb holding Faith in the foryer with a knife to her throat. "You want her back, come and get her Slayer." Caleb says and leaves the house. Buffy moves to follow but a group of bringers are surrounding the house, "Don't kill meany just the ones who venture outside." Caleb instructs, throwing Faith to the ground taking a gun out and shooting her. Buffy can't see where he shot her but she hears the scream of pain.

Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander, Anya, Dawn and the potentials have joined Buffy at the door, "What'da we do?" Willow asks scared.

"We go after her, when we can." Buffy says.

"And when can we," Kennedy asks.

"As soon as the bringers are gone, or their numbers are low enough that we can kill them." Buffy says watching out the door.

Willow looks around suddenly, "Where's Alexis? Did her get her too?" She turns and notices Alexis's limp body lying on the floor near the kitchen door, "Oh goddess!" she says and rushes toward the girl.

"Is she….." Buffy lets her sentence trail off.

"She's alive, but she's out cold, I think there could be head trama." Willow looks up at them, Tara bends down on Alexis's other side,

"We need to get her upstairs, and make sure it's nothing serious." Tara says softly.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Kennedy says.

"Is it safe to move her?" Buffy asks.

"I think so, I don't think there's a neck injury." Tara says.

"Okay, how do we get her to the car?" Dawn asks, "The Bringers are still out there."

"I got an idea" Buffy says, "Just get her to the hospital Will." Buffy says, "And stay with her, don't leave her for any reason, not even for them to assess her. Anya you go with them" Buffy says, "take her out the back."

And with that, Buffy turns and walks back to the door. Willow, Tara and Anya do as asked. When Buffy can feel them in the kitchen she grabs a sward and steps out the front door. Careful to keep her eyes on Willow and them she begins fighting bringers. Ounce they are inside the car and safe, Buffy steps back into the house.

"I'll uh, fix the door," Xander says.

"And I shall try a protection spell." Giles says.

"No need," Buffy says, "They won't come in. Not until the First tells them to."

"So, what happens next?" Dawn asks.

"We wait until the Bringers leave, which will probably be morning, then we somehow find where he took Faith. Probably the seal." Buffy says, "Then we fight. Simple as that. We can't leave Faith there." Buffy says.

"No, I dare say we can't." Giles says cleaning his glasses, "However I have to caution you to the fact that she might already be dead."

"Fact noted, doesn't change the fact that I'm going after her." Buffy says, "And I want to know how Alexis is as well."

Two hours later the bringer start to treck back to wherever they came from. Some had thought following would be a good idea, but Buffy thought better of it. She new if they doubled back she'd never get back here in time. It took another hour for them to call and say Alexis was in surgery. Willow had managed to modify the doctors where they weren't shocked that she was a werewolf. In human form she assumed that Alexis was like anybody else.

Okay so pause the story, just how did Willow know Alexis was a werewolf? Does anybody here remember Oz? Yes, yes, that's right! Oz was a werewolf! So when Willow noticed the beads she was wearing and the herbs she was taking it clicked. Okay back to story….

Alexis had broken two ribs, had internal bleeding, and a nasty looking head wound. The doctors said for know all they could do was patch her, the head wound would have to heal itself, and she'd eventually, if everybody was lucky, wake up on her own. But they couldn't wake her up. It took two hours in surgery, by know five hours have passed.

Buffy gathers the team, minus Tara, who's setting with Alexis, together and begins to go over the plan.

"Since we didn't fall for it the first time he upped his game, and not in a fun kinda way." Buffy begins. "I know Faith and I have had differences, but she is here to help and I can't leave her with him."

"You do realize he could kill her, dump her and this is a set up right?" Xander asks.

"And she could be still alive." Buffy says, "Look first we find the place, then we find Faith. This isn't a negotiation as to weather or not we go after her, we're going after her."

"Of course we are," Willow says, "We just want you to be careful."

"I'm taking some of the more experienced girls with me. It's time we stepped up the game too." Buffy says, "So when we find this place we take them."

Come daylight Buffy and Xander go to check on the seal. There's nobody there. Through the day Buffy, Xander, and Anya checked everywhere, but still they found nobody. Nobody at the seal, nobody at the demon bars, nobody that even remotely reminded them of Caleb. Just before sundown they stopped by the hospital, Willow was setting with Alexis.

"How is she?" Xander asks.

"Bad," Willow answers looking back at the young girl, "But I think I saw her move her finger, which is gotta good right? I mean it's not major moving and we don't want major moving, not until she's healed a little on the inside. She could pull a stich, and I'm not sure how she'd take the whole Faith thing. She's in love with Faith, so I imagine not in a good way. Oh, not that you aren't doing everything, because I'm sure you are. Just ya know…until we know it's better she not wake up, right?"

Buffy sighs, "I don't know Will." She sets down beside her best friend and gently rubs her back, "I just don't know."

"Well, Alexis is strong, so I'm sure she'll be fine, and Faith, well Faith's been almost killed how many times?" Xander asks.

"But this is different, there's just something so different about this." Buffy says.

"The fact that it wasn't you trying to kill her?" Willow suggests.

"Perhaps," Buffy admits, "And the fact that we need her. I feel like we were just getting a good friend and know she's….well she's missing. And I need Faith to help in this fight. She's the only one who seems to understand." Buffy sighs, she doesn't want to feel this way, but she does. Faith was a lot of things before she left but the thing that stuck out in Buffy's mind about after the return, reformed.

Her mind drifts back to the night not long ago, when Alexis and Faith were setting on the roof outside her window. How sincere and small Faith had sounded. And the way Alexis had been able to get to that side of Faith so easily. The way she had admitted to being a wolf, and the fact that there was a bond shared there. Buffy hadn't told anybody she'd been awake for the conversation but she had. She'd never seen that side of Faith, so gentle so caring. Faith was a badass, she was the type to just throw herself in danger for the thrills. But not with Alexis. With Alexis she was something completely different.

"Buffy?" Willow gently takes her hand, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Buffy shakes the thoughts from her head. "I'm fine." She says her eyes roaming over Alexis's beaten and battered body.

"Tell ya what, why don't I take Alexis watch and you two go home and rest?" Xander says, "I'll call if anything changes."

"Thanks," Willow says, "I'd kinda like to see Tara."

So together Willow and Buffy go home. It's been a long day, and everybody is exhausted. But Buffy isn't willing to give up. Even though she's been going since midnight, and she's tired, she's also restless. It's know ten o'clock and she and Spike are wondering down the deserted streets of Sunnydale.

Meanwhile, to check in with our favorite brunette ex con…

Faith's shoulder throbbed, she was sure the bullet was a through and through. The bleeding had stopped hours ago, but the loss of blood had left her weak. She hadn't kept track of the hours chained to the wall in the basement of, wherever the hell this place is. At first she's fought, but Caleb had knocked her uncontious. When she woke up he was standing over her with a razor.

Slowly he cut very shallow cuts on her skin, just barely enough to bleed. Then he moved her to where she was standing up. Arms spread and lets spread chained where she couldn't move from that position. The only thing she could move was her head, and that felt just way to heavy. But she lifted it anyways, if he was going to kill her he was going to look her in the fucking eyes.

She hadn't spoken a word, even though he taunted her. Faith wasn't going to give him the pleasure. Pictures of Alexis flash before her eyes, and she tries not to cry. Things had been going so well, even though they were in the middle of a war, Alexis had been so…something. And Faith new that whatever they had decided to try and start up had been something she'd needed. Finally she got a good thing and this jackass son of a fucking bitch had to come along and fuck with it. This dick was so fucking screwed up.

He'd been gone a while, when he finally came back in. Talking about how nobody was looking for her and shit like that. She spit at him, but still she did not speak. She would not scream in pain, she would not yell in anger, no that's what got pervs like him off and that simply wasn't happening. He held up a cattle prong, the end fire red. Talking about something Faith couldn't seem to understand do to the lack of contiousness know creeping over her body. She watches through slits in her eyes as he gets closer with the cattle prong out in front of him, so close she can feel the heat of it on her skin. She's sure it's burning and it's not even touching her, when she hears a yell from upstairs. She can't make out the voice, but it startles Caleb and he turns around. Quickly he excites the room, leaving Faith hanging on, in more then one sense of the word, to life.

(Back to Buffy)

Buffy and Spike had managed to follow a bringer to an old vineyard. She was sure this was the place, so they went to rally the troops. Together the more advanced potentials, Buffy and Xander made their ways to the vineyard. Buffy busted through the door, "OH CALEB!" she yells. It doesn't take long for him to appear, "You have something of mine, I want it."

"You are easer little girl." Caleb taunts.

Buffy shrugs, "Well, you wanted me," She jumps and kicks at him, "You got me."

A fight of course insues. During the process of this fight, Buffy sneaks to the basement, finding Faith handing limp and unconscious from chains. Quickly she breaks them, carrying her fellow slayer back upstairs. The battle is still going, when Buffy returns, she gets there just in time to see Caleb gouge out one of her best friends eyes.

"RETREAT!" she gives the call, and all do as asked, Buffy dragging Faith taking up the rear.

"You won't win little girl." Caleb calls.

Buffy turns for a split second, "Oh I'll win, I always win." She says before leaving him and the vineyard behind.

Willow is setting on the couch, trying helplessly to read. The remaining potentials are wondering aimlessly around the room. Tara is setting beside Willow trying her best to calm everybody down, Andrew is, well Andrew is just being Andrew. And he's talking, which annoys everybody. Anya is setting in the chair facing straight ahead apparently lost in her own thoughts.

When the phone rings there's not a person in the room that doesn't jump. Willow reaches over quickly and picks it up, "Hello?"

"Will, it's Buffy, we found Faith, and we're at the hospital. Xander's eye was…." The blonde trails off, "Gouged out."

"What?!" Willow asks, panic rising.

"He'll be okay, I think. Faith is hurt pretty bad, she's going in and out. And Alexis is trying to wake up, but I kinda hope she doesn't until we know more about Faith." Buffy relays quickly.

"Well be there just give us a few minutes." Willow says.

"You can't leave the potentials," Buffy says.

"Then Anya will stay or or Andrew, and Spike." Willow says, "Or we bring them with us, I don't care but I need to be there."

Buffy sighs, "Fine bring them with you then, and come on down."

Willow hangs up turns to the gathered crowd, "Come on, lets go." She says before turning and heading for her car keys and the door.

For Willow's part there's no type of explinatation given as to where they are going or why. Tara knows the girl is stressing out, and it's causing her to worry even more. Gently she rubs Willow's shoulder as they pull up at the hospital. Willow still hasn't spoken, save a few choice words she muttered to herself.

Inside the potentials and scoobs find why the redhead is so upset. Nearly every potential taken with them is injured, the ER is overrun with them. Xander is setting in a bed, his eye bandaged. The first thing Tara realizes is that Faith is not there.

Giles is supposed to be setting with Faith, but Buffy should be in the ER as well, she's not.

"Where is Buffy?" Tara asks.

"She's with Faith," Xander says, "Faith's uh, hurt pretty bad."

"And you, you're hurt, that's not good." Willow says tears brimming.

As much as Tara would like to see about Faith her immediate attention must be on Willow. So she takes the girl into her arms, "Shh, it's okay." She says, soothing her as best she can.

Dawn wonders off a little ways finding Buffy standing by a large window watching something intently. Stepping up Dawn realizes she's watching the doctors work on Faith.

"She died, when we got here, I saw the flat line." Buffy says, "But they got her back. She's pretty bad though."

Dawn's eyes roam over the scene before her. She remembers Faith, even if the memories had been planted. She remembers things nobody else seems to, and she wonders absolutely if they were meant to be there. But what she remember of Faith before the whole Mayor thing is that she was like a second big sister. Dawn had looked up to Faith, and it drove Buffy crazy. She'd taken her to mini golf, and various other events. Then the bad happened, and she couldn't quiet remember it all. It got all fuzzy, perhaps those were just memories she didn't care to remember.

"If she died," Dawn says softly, "Wouldn't one of the potentials be called?"

Buffy shrugs, "I suppose so."

"Who do you think…."

Buffy again shrugs, "I'm not going to worry about it right now. Right now I'm more worried that she needs to survive."

Dawn looks sideways, "Why?"

Buffy sighs, "Because, she….well it's complicated, but she's trying to be better and I think we need to give her that chance."

"Can I ask you something?" Dawn asks.

"Anything." Buffy says turning to look at the younger Summers girl.

"Do you think that if she survives then maybe you'll one day…like…be friends?" Dawn asks softly.

Buffy smiles at her younger sister, "I think so. I'm not saying that we're going to be friend like me and Will or me and Xander, but I think Faith and I could manage friends. And I know Faith and Alexis are really close."

"What's Alexis's deal?" Dawn asks their attention now back of Faith.

"I honestly don't know." Buffy says not ready to reveal Alexis's secret, "I know she's not human, at least not totally."

"She's a werewolf." Willow says from behind Buffy, "She takes the herbs and wears the beads that Oz did. But I think hers it a little more complex them his. I'm not totally sure."

"I think she can change at will," Tara says from beside Willow, "She's well in control of her wolf self. And she's very much in love with Faith. I read her aura." She explains when she gets some questioning looks.

"Well that explains the domance thing." Buffy says with a small sigh, "I should call Angel."

A silence falls over the four as they watch them bandage Faith. At some point Giles joins them, standing beside Buffy cleaning his glasses apparently deep in thought. Willow and Tara go back to Xander. Anya is telling the nurse to 'shoo' and get her hands off her man.

Alexis and Faith……

Faith is setting on the counter at the Hyperion Hotel when Alexis appears out of nowhere. "Took you long enough to get here."

Alexis looks around frowning, "I was having a damn good dream what the fuck happened?"

Faith shrugs and jumps off the counter, "I donno sorry to disappoint baby, but I suppose I'm what you get."

'Well you're more then enough," Alexis says, "So…." she looks over Faith, "You okay?"

Faith sighs and looks around, "I don't know. I think I am."

"So what's the big whoopla why the hell can't I wake up?" Alexis looks around, "And what the fuck are we doing back here?"

"Language," Comes a voice behind her causing both girls to look, "Please watch the language."

"Mrs. S?" Faith asks confused, "Are we dead?"

"No," Joyce shakes her head a little.

"If this is another Alexis this is your history then I'm gonna scream or throw something or something." Alexis says.

"This isn't a dream walk." Joyce says gently.

"Then what are you doing here?!" Alexis asks exasperated.

"I'm here to see Faith. Hello Faith." Joyce says smiling at her.

"Yo, sup?" Faith says nodding her head a little. Joyce raises an eye brow at Faith. "I mean hey, how's it going?"

Joyce gives her a small smile, "I'm not bad."

"So you want to tell me how you two know each other?" Alexis looks between the two.

"I'm sorry," Joyce says, "I've not properly introduced myself, I'm Joyce Summers."

Alexis slaps herself upside the head, "Great! Just fucking great I promised you I'd take care of your daughters, which means when I get back I gotta play nice with Buffy. That's messed up."

"I'm sure you and my daughters will get along fine and please watch the language young lady!" Joyce says.

Alexis rolls her eyes and looks over at Faith who's trying not to laugh at Alexis being told off.

"I'm not saying anything," Faith says holding her hands up.

"That's half the problem here," Alexis says stalking away from the two.

"She's really something else," Joyce says watching the young girl. "I think over all she's turned out very well."

"She's…." Faith pauses trying to think of the word for Alexis.

"Misplaced," Joyce supplies, "She's out of her element and everything that is comfortable to her."

"Yeah well, I'm not sure how I can help her." Faith says looking at her boots, "Look a lot of shit…crap I mean a lot of crap went down in Sunnydale…."

Joyce lays a hand on her shoulder, "Faith, that was not all your fault, if I had done something saw something…." Joyce lets out a sigh, "It's no matter now though. I wanted to warn her, be careful Faith. This fight doesn't have to be your last one."

Faith looks up at Joyce apparently contemplating what Joyce has just said when she feels a shock run through her and a voice calling "Damn it Faith wake up!" She doesn't recognize the voice, but when she looks around Alexis is not long there.

(Buffy and Crew)

Buffy sighs and runs her hand through her hair again. Six hours, that's how long they've been waiting. Xander's out of surgery and Willow's setting with him. Tara's setting with the girls. Giles is with Alexis and Buffy is setting with Faith.

"This is weird I hope you know that." Buffy says to Faith's lifeless coma induced body. "I mean you think about it, the last time you were in a coma it was my fault. This time, well I mean in a way it is my fault. I just ya know I'm sorry I guess. But it's not totally my fault. I mean it's Caleb's right?"

Buffy turns her back on the figure of Faith and walks over to the window. "I don't think I'll forgive myself if you and Alexis don't make it." She says quietly, "I mean yeah war means causalities but I don't want it to be the two of you. I heard you and her talking on the window seal. You're so different with her." Buffy turns back to look at Faith, "You love her don't you? Honestly you do. I didn't even think about how hard prison would be, or what you would be leaving on the out side." Buffy moves closer to Faith's bed, "You do deserve to be loved Faith. You're worth it to her, so come on and just wake up."

Giles looks up ounce more at Alexis, still she hasn't moved. His eyes fall to the steady rise and fall of her chest as it does every time he sets with her. It's hard to watch somebody who meer days ago was full of life, laying lifeless in a bed. So he takes comfort in the fact that at least she's still breathing. His mind wonders back to the events leading up to this and he lets out a long sigh.

To most it would have appeared that when Faith went to jail he'd cut ties with her, however that was not the case. He had kept tabs on her through his sources. Tracking her progress, which had been significant. Although he hadn't met Alexis, nor had he truly known about her.

Again his eyes fall on the girl in question. Just who exactly was she? He didn't know. One fact was for sure, she was a werewolf. He recognized the beads immediately. Oddly enough it hadn't scared him to have her in the house. Intreged may have been a better word. He wanted to know more about her condition. However he hadn't yet questioned her on it.

He glances away for a second and when he looks back Alexis's eyes are open and she's setting bolt upright in the bed. Jumping to his feet he sets down beside her.

"Faith?" she asks.

"She's injured," He answer quietly.

"Where is she?' Alexis asks holding her breath.

"I hardly believe you able to…."

"Where?" she growls.

"Five doors down the hall." Giles answers reluctantly. Without another word Alexis rips the IV out and gets up moving to the door. "You can not…." Giles begins but she's out the door before he can finish it. With a deep sigh he gets up as well and follows her. Realizing she forgot to close her gown in the back.

Buffy looks up from her place beside Faith, "Alexis?" She asks.

Alexis doesn't answer but moves to Faith's side, "You gotta wake up come on Faith." She whispers quietly.

Suddenly Faith's eyes begin to open, until finally they open and are focused enough to see. Her eyes lock with Alexis and neither girl notices Buffy slipping quietly from the room.


	6. New Slayer?

"No, you can't just leave the hospital, you just woke up from a coma!" Buffy says watching Alexis pull on her pants.

"Look you leave us here and I promise you that Caleb will be right back here to get us, okay?" Alexis says, "I'm healing, so is Faith, and Xander. You make us stay here and we're prime targets."

"But you aren't well enough to go home you heard the doctor!" Buffy says.

"Screw the damn doctor!" Alexis yells, "I'm not going to be a setting duck, and I don't want Faith to be either."

"So you're just going to leave and hope you don't like fall out in the floor or something?" Buffy asks shaking her head.

"Something like that." Alexis says getting up and leaving the room.

"God she's so damn hard headed!" Buffy says throwing her arms up in the air.

"Reminds me of you," a voice behind her says.

"GO AWAY!" Buffy says turning around and looking over the figure of Faith. "You aren't Faith, you're the first."

"Ah so you know my trick." The first smiles, "But ya know it's your fault that I can take the form. You let her die."

"No see that's where you're wrong, your play toy kidnapped and tortured her that's why she died." Buffy says then throws her hands up in the air, "Why the hell am I even talking to you."

"You feel guilty," the first says.

"No, I really don't, at least not this time, so fuck off." Buffy says turning and leaving.

Buffy makes her way to Faith's hospital doorway.

"No, Faith stop!" Alexis says grabbing at the strap of a gym bag.

"You can't carry it!" Faith says, "You just woke up from a coma let me do this for you."

"Oh look who the hell is talking about that one. Please, I'm not the only one who just woke up from a coma!" Alexis says making a grab at the strap again.

"But I've done it before." Faith says throwing the strap over one of the shoulders trying to hide the wince of pain.

"Yeah we need to talk about that." Alexis says grabbing the strap off Faith's shoulders, "You copy catted me on that one and that is so not cool. See I do the coma thing and you have to just go and get kidnapped and do the coma thing too, which you had already done. Which is so not cool to redo. I mean please!"

"And you think that you weren't copying me because I done it first ya know." Faith says nodding her head.

"Ah! So not true! I so was not copying you! I was…it was…oh whatever bitch get over it!" Alexis says and shakes her head smiling a little at Faith.

"Which all translates into, I'm glad you're okay, try not to get put in a coma again? Just for those of us who don't speak, whatever the hell language you two were speaking." Buffy says with a laugh. Stepping forward she takes the bag from Alexis, "Don't even think about arguing with me."

"I could get that." Alexis grumbles.

"You shouldn't be lifting." Buffy says and turns, "You two coming?"

Faith and Alexis look at each other smiling tentively before following Buffy out of the hospital room. As the approach Xander's door Faith gently lets her hand brush Alexis's. Alexis looks downward toward the two hands. Noting that the bruises on Faith's hand are healing quickly.

"Yo, B, we'll meet you inside." Faith calls, causing Alexis to look up at her with questioning eyes. Faith watches as Buffy enters Xander's room then turns her attention on the girl still watching her intently. "Didn't want her to see me do this." Faith says, reaching out gently with one hand and cupping Alexis's face turning her toward her. She bends down ever so slightly and just brushes her lips against Alexis's.

Alexis briefly closes her eyes, standing on tip toes to reach Faith's lips. Opening her eyes she looks into the fiery brown eyes, seeing a certain something she can't explain. Without speaking and without warning Alexis puts her hand behind Faith's neck to hold her in place and covers Faith's lips with her own. Gently she messages her lips, barely touching the bottom lip with her tongue, Faith opens her mouth. It isn't fast and furious but there is a great deal of feeling behind this kiss and they both know exactly what this kiss means. 'I love you'. You didn't know you could say I love you with a kiss. Well in Faith and Alexis speak you can.

It is however unfortunate for him, that Andrew picks this moment to pop up from God only knows where. "OH! They're in love!" He squeals.

Alexis and Faith both break apart to glare at him.

"Oh, well I was….that's to say that….I was just…leaving." Andrew says quickly but doesn't turn to leave.

Alexis raises an eye brow and gives him the 'your welcome is over stayed' look.

"Right, leaving know." Andrew says nods his head and turns to leave off down the hall ounce more.

"He really is weird." Faith says watching the tiny man retreat, before turning her attention back to Alexis, "Are you really okay?"

Alexis smiles gently, "I'm really fine, werewolf remember."

"Right and you can't take a chance infecting anybody." Faith says with a small sigh, "But I still think you should stay."

"I'm fine." Alexis says. "But speaking of infecting and me being a werewolf, how do we uh well I mean do we really want to start this."

"I've had a lot of things I was iffy about, including weather of not I could handle the outside, but starting this with you is one of the things, I've never been iffy about." Faith says softly.

"Okay, so know that you two have figured out that you really do want to be a couple and be all couply could we go?" Buffy asks a smirk planted firmly on her face and hands on her hips.

Faith and Alexis glare at her but she laughs.

"I think I lost my touch." Faith laughs a little smiling down at Alexis again.

"No, I think she just learned how to handle pressure. You gotta up the anty." Alexis says.

Together Faith, Buffy, Alexis, and Xander head for the Summers house.

Two weeks later….

"It's been two weeks," Buffy was whispering, "I mean I hate to say it, but I think something coming and I wish it would just hurry the hell up."

"I can't agree more," Giles says frowning, "But why are we whispering?"

"Because the last thing I want it Faith hearing this," Buffy glares at him, "She's just…" she pauses as if thinking about the right word, "Restless, her and Alexis both."

"I don't think that having this conversation would make that worse," Willow frowns.

"I don't want to take that chance," Buffy says with a sigh. "I think tonight we should go out and look around, I mean we've been patrolling, but I think that Faith, Alexis and I should go out and do a real sweep…ya know…"

"I like the idea, of course you could have asked if I had plans…" Faith says raising an eye brow at Buffy when she turns looking startled.

"Oh, Faith… I… We were just…" Buffy stumbles.

"Talking behind my back, yeah I get that. Look, I know I'm really restless and all that shit, but you don't have to have private meeting in your own damn house," Faith rolls her eyes.

"We're sorry," Willow says, "Or should I say, SHE'S sorry?"

"I think it's she's sorry," Faith laughs a little.

"So we do a real sweep tonight," Buffy says nodding her head to confirm the point, that prickly feeling still in her stomach, like something coming.

(In the back yard)

Alexis hadn't been allowed to train with Dawn since the accident, mostly because they were afraid she'd put herself back into a coma. But she'd decided enough was enough, so she was about to start sparing with Dawn.

Dawn sighs, "Are you sure?"

"Dawn, I'm healing, and there's a big fight coming so please." Alexis stands up straight again looking Dawn straight in the eyes, "Trust me this evil hasn't left Dawn."

"I didn't think it had," Dawn mutters, ducking when Alexis throws a punch her way, and retaliating with a punch of her own catching Alexis in the jaw. Alexis fell on her ass and slid a good foot away from Dawn, "Holy Shit!"

Alexis looks up at Dawn, "What in the hell was that?"

"I…I don't know," Dawn stumbles, "I'm sorry, really…"

Alexis ignores Dawn's hand looking up at her, "When the fuck did Buffy die?"

"What?" Dawn looks down at her confusion written on her teenage features.

"Dawn," Alexis jumps up without the help of Dawn's hand, "You're a slayer, that was raw Slayer strength, and a hell of a lot of it."

"But…I can't be… I'm not a potential…I'm nothing special…" Dawn pulls her hand back and wraps them around herself.

"Dawn," Alexis says tilting her head, "You're a slayer. I always new you were a potential…but I was sure Kennedy would be meant if anything happened…." she frowns, "You didn't answer my question, when did Buffy die?"

"She didn't," Dawn looks away, not meeting Alexis eyes, "Faith did…"

"WHAT!" Alexis rears, "WHEN THEN FUCK DID SHE DIE?!"

"Just for a few second while you were in a coma…" Dawn says.

Alexis shakes her head and sets down on the bench, "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"You were in a coma," Dawn says, "And I so am not the next Slayer."

Alexis laughs and puts her arm around Dawn shoulder, "Sorry kid, ready or not, you're the next slayer. And before you ask, yes we have to tell Buffy, and no you can't give it back, doesn't work that way."

(later that night)

Faith was sleeping on the floor again in Buffy's room, while Buffy snoozed on the bed. Alexis set arms wrapped around her legs, right outside the window, when somebody sets down next to her.

"You know you want to jump," Faith's voice says.

"You think you're so slick, you've been coming to me every damn night, almost had me," Alexis gives synical laugh.

"What?"

Alexis glances sideways, and sure enough Faith's appearnce is setting there, "You're an evil son of bitch you know that?"

"Yes," She nods her head, "I know that. So why don't you just kill me?"

"Oh don't worry, First, I'll kill you alright," Alexis growls getting up, "Why don't you fuck off you evil son of a bitch."

The First smiles at her, "And to think I almost had a werewolf on my team."

"You didn't almost have anything," Alexis yells causing the real Faith to stir and the first to disappear.


End file.
